


【PKP AU】凡是过去，皆为序曲

by lotusfire666



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: PK小时候相识，但K追求棒球梦想成为职业投手，P大学毕业进入知名公司，一晃十余年。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> P私生活混乱注意。  
> 基本一章P POV一章K POV

1.

山下智久正要下班，隔壁部门的岛田跳过来勾住他的肩说智久拜托了，待会儿陪我一起去联谊吧？听说是很厉害的女子大学毕业，无论如何也想去看看。双手合十作拜托状。

山下叹气。去找工藤不行吗？

“可是山下君很帅，又受欢迎啊。”岛田说，嘿嘿笑着。“只要是你的话，没有女孩子会拒绝，你借机把我推出去我就有机会啦。”

山下看了看表，晚上确实没什么事，就答应了。

联谊还是如他预想中那样闹哄哄的。岛田把他隆重推出，说是X公司最受欢迎的黄金单身汉，总经理特助哦，非常能干的。山下微微欠身，礼貌微笑，女孩子们捂嘴笑，好帅啊这么帅也需要来联谊吗？山下还没说话，岛田抢着答他眼光很高的，以前被XX财团的千金追过呢，后来没有成，就剩下啦。

山下只是微笑，由得岛田胡说，反正他只是来做壁花的，不需要做主角。

酒过三巡之后大家都开始放开，岛田摩拳擦掌玩起游戏，山下起身去洗手间，没一会儿岛田也跟上了，跟他说我看茉莉子不错，还有那个明绪，待会我带茉莉子你带明绪怎样？哎你说这些女孩一听说我们是X公司的，就两眼放光，好像我们能赚多少钱似的，不都还是给客户数钱。

山下没说好，也没说不好。

两个人走出洗手间往包厢走，隔壁包厢拉门忽然一开，一个喝醉的男人摇摇晃晃，另一个年轻人赶了出来，叫着“坂口你清醒一点”，醉汉却无知无觉，径直撞到了山下身上。

山下使了力也没推开醉汉，又不好直接把他摔倒，却听见旁边的岛田叫了起来：“哎？你是龟梨和也？打棒球的那个龟梨和也？”

山下愣了愣，那年轻人抬起头来，可不就是龟梨嘛。

时隔这么多年没见，龟梨变化很大，可山下明明白白地知道：啊，那是龟梨啊。

龟梨也愣了一下，连忙道歉说不好意思，从山下手里接过醉汉，岛田兴奋起来想要签名，被山下拉走了。

回到他们的包厢岛田还在喋喋不休，说你知道我们刚才遇上谁了吗？龟梨和也啊！那个当年的奇迹龟梨，真是，好久没关注过他了。感觉一直没什么大新闻，最近几年战况也一般，没想到真人身材那么小，能拼出来很不容易……

山下默默喝了口酒，是么。

哎山下君你不知道？岛田吃惊问。他开始如数家珍般讲龟梨和也的征战史，甲子园第二轮被淘汰，本来很不起眼的黑马球队，因为龟梨打出了漂亮的球而被发掘，进入选秀第一轮就被指名，在新人全明星赛上大出风头，连着几年都是联盟瞩目，本来觉得会是下一个巨星，但所在球队胜率不高，他一个人也无法力挽狂澜，好不容易熬过了七年可以自由转会又受伤病影响，状态一直低迷，虽然偶尔还会有“神之手”的好运，但毕竟不比当年，最近出场次数变少，而且年龄也大了，恐怕快要退役吧……

女孩子们一惊一乍，啊好可惜，难得觉得他是非常帅的棒球手啊！山下没说话，忽然失去了耐心。

他推说喝多，无视了明绪的媚眼和岛田的恳求，起身出门，叫了辆车回家。在路上就他用手机搜索龟梨的信息，跳出来一大堆数据新闻，大多是当年辉煌，最近的新闻是伤病，他浏览过页面，惋惜和嘲讽均有。他点开一个视频，龟梨在球场上旋转，甩出一个球，动作潇洒利落，一点也看不出伤病影响。

山下叹了口气，熄灭了屏幕页面，看向窗外。

他想，这么多年。

 

小时候山下家和龟梨家离得很近，常常一起玩。龟梨比他小一岁，低一个年级，但因为顺路总一起回家。龟梨妈妈按着龟梨的头说山下君，我们家这小子拜托你了，请一定让他老实回家别玩疯了。龟梨扭来扭去不肯听妈妈的，扁着嗓子叫干嘛啦P也一起玩的又不是只有我一个人！

山下规规矩矩鞠躬说好的我会负起责任的。转头就躲在妈妈背后你戳我一下我抓你一把，打闹个没完。

龟梨从小活泼好动，各种球类都想沾一把，但最爱棒球，一开始还不会投球，是山下教他正确姿势，他学会之后就缠着山下天天跟他玩接抛球，能玩好几个小时一点都不觉得累。那时候大家都迷SLAM DUNK，山下拉他一起打篮球他也学得似模似样，还效仿流川枫给自己背号11，山下背号7，因为觉得仙道比较厉害，他们常常为了谁更强争论不休，还幻想湘北再一次打入全国大赛之后会怎样。甚至约过一起跑神奈川去玩，想看看湘北和翔阳的学校，但最后也没有去成，因为龟梨跑去参加棒球预选赛，放了山下鸽子。

不久后山下升入国中，交了很多新朋友，自己也进入青春期，开始变声、长高，开始对自己的面貌注意了起来，剪个流海都要精挑细选，生怕不够酷。那时GTO和幽游白书爆火，全中学的男生都热血沸腾希望能拯救失足少女，赶跑作恶的老师。山下天天憧憬不良少年，觉得暴走族帅得一塌糊涂，遗憾家教严格，他也没那个胆子真的跑去纹个身、开个机车四处晃悠，最多和朋友们偷偷摸摸学抽烟，撩个女生裙子都心惊胆战。

很快龟梨也升上国中，还是一如既往地喜欢来找他。他还没发育，个子小，长得又太甜美，跟个小姑娘似的。而再和儿时的小朋友混在一起显然就是“不够酷”。山下那些朋友就不乐意带他玩，总起哄，说你是P的新娘吗，把龟梨哄得脸红，山下板起脸来赶他走，说干吗啊你自己没朋友吗？不要来找我。龟梨愣了愣，转身就跑。山下看着他的背影差点追出去，但又怕被朋友嘲笑，忍了下来。

当天他还是习惯去找龟梨一起回家，发现人早跑没了。山下一个人骑车回家骑得了无生趣，觉得龟梨怎么能这样呢，太不够意思了吧。等第二天就铆足了劲，提前开溜等在龟梨班门口要给他一个下马威，结果轮到龟梨做值日生，山下足足等了一个多小时。龟梨一个人扫地拖地擦黑板，山下隔一会儿就冒出来偷看进展，等他全做完之后才装不在意地突然跳出来，说哎好巧，你放学吗？一起走吧。

龟梨眼睛一亮，立刻笑起来，说P在等我？

才没有。只是玩得晚了。山下嘴硬，但也没阻止龟梨跳上他的自行车后座。两人同骑走很远的路，边走边玩，龟梨把自己的随身听耳机挂一只在山下耳朵里，听SMAP唱《夜空的彼岸》，山下偶尔哼出声来，反反复复一直到随身听电量耗光，磁带转得变慢，夕阳落在天边。

那时山下几乎什么都没想，龟梨总在他身边，就好像理所当然。他最大的忧虑是便当不够吃，明天要月考，隔壁班玲美好像喜欢我，数学老师怎么这么烦人……他问龟梨，你想去哪所高中？龟梨望天想了一会儿，说P去哪里我就去哪里。被山下推了一把，哎真的要一直跟着我吗？龟梨答：不跟着你感觉P很快就会被大灰狼拐跑了哦。

明明是你才对吧。山下说，笑起来，揉乱他的头发。

 

高中选校后不久，山下搬了家，不再和龟梨同路了。龟梨知道后难过了好久，山下陪他打了一整个星期球，答应在高中等他他才开心起来。但山下一进校就遇上了新朋友，正逢全日本都在流行摇滚，GLAY和X的歌四处传唱，他们几个组了乐队，天天拿把吉他乱敲乱喊，幻想自己有一天也能从车库爆红，成为名扬全国的大明星。

龟梨果然在一年后升入同一所高中，也顺利进入棒球部。但山下已经不再打棒球了，球棒和手套放在屋子一角慢慢积灰。龟梨来找他几次山下都在玩乐队，没空搭理他，也就不再过来了。山下想起来觉得少了点什么，才想起龟梨有一阵没出现了。

他找借口翘掉排练，跑去棒球场看龟梨打球。他们学校的棒球部算是传统强队，进过数次甲子园，冲着棒球部来的学生也多，因此竞争激烈。龟梨个子偏小，又瘦弱，一开始根本没上场机会。但龟梨非常努力，没事儿就在球场上练习，一圈圈跑，到最后场上只剩他一个人。

山下站在场边看那个孤独的背影看了一会儿，想了想，走出去，活动了一下筋骨，把外套扔在场边，一个加速超过了龟梨。龟梨也加速，但体力毕竟消耗得多，没追上他。

“你过来干什么？”他朝山下喊。

“锻炼不行吗？”山下头也不回地大声回答。

“穿衬衫皮鞋？”

“你管我！”

就这样又跑了几圈，汗把衬衫都湿透了，龟梨也跑不动了，撑着膝盖在场边喘气，山下才停下来，用手背擦汗，走过去拿自己校服外套，转着酸痛的脚腕说脚好痛啊。

“你是笨蛋吗？”龟梨说，直起身子，把自己毛巾扔给他。

山下作出嫌弃表情用两根手指捏着，龟梨瞪他，山下才接过来擦汗。他跟着龟梨回更衣室，看他飞快地脱掉棒球服换上T恤长裤，比以前稍稍长高了些，但还是瘦，肋骨都一根根突出来，没忍住伸手去戳，龟梨一边叫一边躲，跟他打闹起来。两人跑到快关门的小卖部一人一个钢镚凑钱买了最后一瓶宝矿力，山下一仰脖喝掉一半，龟梨掐着他大叫给我留点儿，山下把剩下半瓶递给他，龟梨捧起来连擦都没擦就咕嘟咕嘟喝，他喝得慢，山下在他旁边跳来跳去，老试图打断他，说蠢话逗他笑，龟梨差点没呛死，脸都涨得通红，山下才有点恻隐之心地住手，拍他的背给他顺气。

他们走到校园门口，山下犹豫了一下才骑上自己的单车，说着明天见，转身离开。他没有回头，有点莫名地伤感，如果他回头看到龟梨站在原地等待，他可能就会直接转身，一直陪他到家，那样妈妈肯定又要念叨了。反正明天还能见到，就不要想总粘着他了吧，毕竟龟梨也是高中生了啊……

山下却没想到，那是所剩无几他还能跟龟梨和平相处的时光。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

龟梨和也和几个朋友把坂口连拖带拽地送出居酒屋，特别不好意思地回头跟老板道歉，买了单，正要离开，隔壁包厢也结束了，刚才撞见的年轻男人搂着一个姑娘走出来，看到他，睁大了眼睛，热切地凑上前来，说你是龟梨和也吧？我以前很迷你的，给我签个名好不好？写“岛田”，麻烦了！说着从包里掏笔掏本子。

龟梨看了看那几个明显喝了不少的女生，都朝着他笑，没看到山下影子。

他不知是不是该松口气，只是客气地给岛田签名，和女生们合照，表情有点僵。

坂口被同伴带走了。龟梨自己叫了辆车回酒店，到了酒店一摸口袋，发现把岛田的笔给带出来了。那是个普通的公司圆珠笔，但质感不错，半透明蓝色树脂的笔杆上印着XX株式会社的名字，是金融业很有名的公司。龟梨拿着笔端详了一阵，苦笑了一声。

山下那个人，连一句好久不见都没说，立刻就溜走了。难道真的没认出来？怎么可能。龟梨可是把他的样子记得清清楚楚。在脑中描摹过太多遍因而模糊不清，但只要一见到，所有记忆都会复苏——山下还是那样好看，穿西装的样子真是龟梨见过最好看的，皱眉的表情也是一模一样。

所以为什么要躲开？事到如今。

真不公平啊，只有我还在念念不忘。龟梨想。他给自己点了根烟，看向窗外，东京明亮的夜景闪耀，隔着高级酒店的玻璃却十分安静，静得龟梨只听得到自己抽烟的声音。

 

龟梨很早就意识到自己喜欢山下。小学时候搬家，山下是第一个跑来跟他玩的，不是找他出众的哥哥们，只是找他，在他家楼下叫Kame，Kame，快出来玩。一群小朋友跑去河边抓青蛙，龟梨不小心落水，其他人都吓跑了，也是山下，一把拉住他，把他拽出来，拉他在草地上晒干衣服，又拉着他的手回家。妈妈总说山下君很懂事和也你要学学他，山下就在一边挺着胸，趁妈妈不注意对龟梨做鬼脸。他俩形影不离，直到山下升学，龟梨还要再等一年。

一年的差距那么漫长，可真难熬啊，龟梨总想快点长大，想快点进中学，想更方便地跟山下玩在一起。但山下进入中学就变了。他长高了，变得爱打扮，又很爱耍酷，他越长越好看，龟梨知道好多女孩子都喜欢他。可他不怎么和龟梨玩，棒球也打得少了。以前他跟龟梨约定过要一起去甲子园的。龟梨好几次都想问他，你还想去吗？但他没有开口，他有点怕听到山下的答案。他隐隐知道那会成为一道隔阂。现在这样已经很好，无论玩得多疯，山下总会跟他一起回家，把十五分钟的路拖成四十分钟，他们讲棒球，讲女生，讲漫画，讲老师，因为一点小问题争论不休……周末他跑山下家夜宿，山下拿着自己刚刚及格的作业本装模作样地给他补习，最后比赛画小人，画满了整本练习册，玩各种各样的游戏，打闹着就会笑个没停，好像在一起就有无穷精力，一直到最后两个人都累了，头靠着头睡着，被子混在一起分不开。

龟梨想一直这样下去。他不能想象有一天他们分开，山下会装作不认识他的样子。

但在龟梨国二山下国三毕业的那个暑假，山下搬家了，搬到县里另一端，他们不再同路。龟梨一个人走回家路走了一整年，每天都想什么时候才能升上高中。他执意报了山下所在的学校，尽管那离他家非常远，他要多花半小时在通勤上。虽然对外都是说因为那所的棒球部好，但妈妈笑着说，是因为山下君在吧？龟梨埋头扒饭，不肯吭声。

可等龟梨进了学校棒球部才发现，山下并不在。他去玩乐队了。他会跳很酷的舞，唱很好听的歌，他朋友很多，更有不少女孩子围着他转，而他不再像以前那样总能意识到龟梨的存在。同学羡慕地说YamaP学长好厉害，换了好几个女友了，新的是比他还大的高三学姐哎，呐龟梨你以前跟他一个学校的吧？他以前什么样？

龟梨只觉得苦涩。他开始意识到，他并不仅仅只想作为可以玩闹在一起的朋友站在山下身边，他想让山下全心全意地、认真地只注视着他，想听山下说Kame是不可取代的，最重要的人。

这是占有欲吧？对同为男性的山下产生占有欲是非常糟糕的事吧？又很想见到他，又害怕见到他，龟梨只能把多余的精力都投入到棒球上，他非常刻苦，又确实天资聪颖，终于获得了教练的认同，进入了正选，参加甲子园备战。消息传来全家都非常为他高兴，他也想告诉山下，但又想，现在的山下还会在乎吗？反正会张榜看得到，没有必要特意去说吧。

山下还是那个样子，学校里的风流人物，但不知从什么时候起，他不再来龟梨班上找他，也不再去看龟梨的练习，他把流海留得很长，头发染黄了，几乎看不清他漂亮的眼睛。

龟梨有时候摸不太清山下到底怎样想的，小时候的亲密无间莫名其妙就变得生疏，但山下又好像很照顾他似的，他曾好几次训练完在更衣室自己的柜子里发现宝矿力，又在训练和考试不能兼得忙得要疯掉的时候收到整理得漂漂亮亮的课堂笔记，不是山下的，但他知道是山下他们班女生的。有不良少年来找他们班的麻烦，龟梨不小心卷了进去，被推倒在地，还踹了一脚，同学们吓得四散，几个高年级学生突然冒出来，很快把闹事的学生给赶跑了。龟梨想了半天觉得八成是山下叫的人吧，于是跑去道谢。他走到山下常待的社团门口，听见里面有人说：“喂P你管得真多，不会真的是那个吧？龟梨那小子长得确实有点娘哦。”

龟梨心里咯噔一下，就站在门口没有动，听见山下说：“什么啊，把他当我弟了，从小跟着我的，总要罩着他吧。”

龟梨抿了抿嘴唇，有点说不出来自己是不是该高兴。

“很麻烦啊，爱粘人的小鬼。又不能丢着不管。”山下说。

“明明就是心里暗爽吧？也没小很多怎么还要你照顾啊。”一个女声说。“也没见你对我这么上心。”

那就是山下的女友了吧。龟梨想着，心里顿时不爽起来。他转身想走，却听见山下说：“你跟个小孩计较什么啊？”

龟梨忽然就恼怒了起来——他也不知道是因为他觉得自己早就已经不是孩子，还是山下轻飘的口气，抑或是山下交女友这件事让他始终无法释怀——他敲了敲门，走了进去。山下正坐在定音鼓旁边，旁边依偎着一个漂亮的女生，山下抽着烟，烟雾缭绕着看不清他的表情。

“这次谢谢你。”龟梨说，对着他深深鞠了一躬，然后直起身来笔直地看向他。“但以后，请不要再管我的事了。”

山下皱起了眉头，“你……”他想说什么，但龟梨已经转身走了出去，把门也关上了。

 

龟梨觉得自己应该会很难过的，但并没有，无疾而终的暗恋而已，就算山下贯穿了他的整个成长，难道他没有早就知道这是不可能的？

他更加拼命地参加训练，把棒球部当自己的家，教练对他称赞有加。喜欢看球赛的女生里有一个跟他告白，他也答应了。他们交往了一阵，在龟梨刚刚开始喜欢她时山下横插了一杠——在一次他遇上龟梨和她在一起后，山下就调戏似的开她玩笑，而龟梨不敢置信她居然会当真。他跟那女生分了手，跟山下打了一架——上中学后第一次。

山下几乎没还手，但这比他真的把龟梨打伤更让人难以接受。他冷笑，说Kame你真的蠢透了。龟梨冲上去一拳揍在他的脸上，把他的嘴角打破了，流出血来。

山下伸手抹掉血，舔了舔嘴唇。他叹了口气，把头发捋起来，露出完整的额头，龟梨终于在黄昏的光线里看清他的眉眼——如此俏丽，如此冷漠，拒人千里。

“你也差不多一点吧。”山下说，显得意兴阑珊，龟梨甚至不值得他动手似的。“别老让人为你担心啊。”

“你到底在想什么啊？！”龟梨朝他吼。“你到底把我当什么了？”

但山下并没再多说什么，只是摇摇晃晃地离开。龟梨抹掉头上的汗，看着他一步一步地走远，和落下的血红云朵一起消失在道路另一端，心里的愤怒一点一点变成悲凉。

他们为什么会变成这样？难道世界上没有一件事情可以长久地持续下去吗？

龟梨本来以为这会成为他们俩最终的决裂，山下有他的生活，龟梨有自己的比赛，但事情的发酵显然不仅于此。

几天后，龟梨训练刚结束，被人叫了出去，说有女生找，他跑出去一看，是山下的女朋友。

他愣了愣，那女生很紧张的样子，说山P被人围攻了，要龟梨去帮帮他。龟梨一听就急了，按她的指示跑了起来，一直跑到理化楼的实验室，发现空荡荡的一个人也没有，才意识到不对劲。

几个之前找过他麻烦的不良少年从楼梯拐角冒了出来，吹着口哨说小龟龟，你可终于落到我们手里了。就你那三脚猫水平把正选挤掉了好开心？把绘里衣气哭了好厉害哦？现在是不是该让你尝尝点新鲜滋味了！几个人一拥而上。

龟梨撒腿就跑，晃过了两个人，却被第三个人绊了一下，差点跌倒，对方一把抓住他的衣领，他一挣一滑，竟把球衣外套挣脱了，继续向前跑。马上就要预选赛了，他可不能在这个节骨眼受伤，也不能被发现打架，记过会被取消资格的！

他被逼着从楼下跑到楼上，从一楼一直跑到三楼，暂时甩掉了，但他们穷追不舍，相互叫喊着听起来越来越近，可再往上就只剩一楼，没处可逃了，难道要逼他从楼顶跳下去吗？龟梨一咬牙，继续往上。

他刚往上一层，路过走廊时，电梯响了。龟梨汗毛倒数，他左右看看，连点防身的东西都没有，只能凭拳头硬碰硬了。门一开，却是山下冲了出来，龟梨刚要叫，山下一把捂住他的嘴，把他往旁边储藏室一带，小心地把门关上。他们俩安静地躲在黑暗里，听见一个不良少年刚刚冲到楼上，发现电梯声音，电梯已经在往下运营，大叫“他下去了！下去了！”。又是两个人跑上来，四处检查，走到他们的储藏室面前，还试着拉了拉门。

龟梨一动都不敢动，气都不敢喘，山下在他背后紧紧抱着他，手罩在他脸上不让他出声，呼吸在他颈后，热得他汗毛都要竖起来了。

“这小子肯定下去了！叫松本在下面拦着他！”他们叫着，也没心思细细搜查，就跑下了楼。龟梨稍稍松了口气。山下松开了手。

“这到底怎么回事？”龟梨问，还是有点惊魂未定。“你女朋友跑来跟我说是你出事儿了？……喂你的事儿能不能别牵扯到我？”

“没那么容易完。他们发现电梯没人，肯定还会找上来的。”山下答非所问。他绕过龟梨，小心地开门，发现没人后才拎着把扫帚走了出去。龟梨也想出去，山下对他挥了挥手。“你待在这里。”就关上了门。

龟梨不得不一个人留在黑暗里。放学后的理化楼一片寂静，他只听得到自己血液的鼓动。一半是紧张，一半是……因为山下。在山下抱着他的那短短一分钟时间里，龟梨冒出过许多念头，每一个都很危险，无论是从哪种角度来说。

他有一瞬甚至想，就算他转头去吻他，山下也不会拒绝。

山下最终没有回来，那些不良少年也没有，龟梨渐渐迷糊，差点睡了过去，最后是被倚靠的拖把滑倒打到才清醒过来。他因为冷打了个喷嚏，小心地开门，发现天已经大黑，月亮都升了起来，清清朗朗，照耀着空旷的操场。

龟梨无精打采地回更衣室换衣服拿包准备回家。肾上腺素褪干净之后他就变得有些颓丧，但却看到自己的球衣外套扔在位子上，已经脏了，但还是好好的，没有破，洗洗就能弄干净了，后天出场还能用。

月光透过窗户照在球衣上，他的背号11显得非常清晰。龟梨撇撇嘴，一屁股坐了下来，觉得浑身都又酸又痛，没忍住眼睛就有点湿。他用手背擦了擦，又笑起来。有点说不出的委屈，但也很高兴。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

这一周山下都被派去出差。虽然总经理特助说起来很了不起的样子，但毕竟不是做技术出身，被董事长赏识纯属机遇，底下的VP很多都不太服他，觉得他不过是老板的传声筒、马屁精，长得漂亮说不定还是个面首，当着他面不敢讲，背地下的议论可不少。

山下懒得解释。身在这个职位，总经理的意志执行他要负很大责任，虽然不直接管技术，但方方面面全都要懂。明面上他是董事长派来帮助总经理工作的，实际上是用来制衡总经理的手段，总经理要用他也要防他，董事长要他听话也要总经理听话，压力一点也不比那些手上控盘上十亿的基金经理小。好处就是确实接触的都是杰出人士，眼界和能力都提高得飞快。

金融业瞬息万变，大部分人都是惯性工作狂，总经理自然也是，山下非常繁忙，加班是常态，私人时间少得可怜，给的薪水尚且丰厚，这是他还没辞职的唯一原因了。钱一多，人又没时间花前月下地哄女孩，速食的感情就很正常。所幸他长得好，总不乏投怀送抱的，坐趟飞机也能有段艳遇，当中也有一片痴心想圈住他，但山下第一是还没玩够，第二确实不是个捂得热能定下来的性子，最后也是遗憾收场。

这一趟他要负责接待集团重要客户，来自美国的投资基金，公司为了显示场面还专门租了酒店宴会厅举办鸡尾酒会，山下陪着美国客人聊天，不时为总经理做翻译。那美国人年过六十，身材保持得很好，笑眯眯地，一直热情地抓着他的手大谈他对日本文化的了解，山下耐着性子听他说。中途总经理被一个部长叫到一边去谈话，那美国人喝了点香槟，转头看山下，说山下君的英文真好，晚点能不能陪我逛逛？我第一次来这里，想看看美丽的夜景。我想请你吃晚饭。

山下愣了一下。随后很快微笑起来。那要看我们公司之后的安排。他说。不过您放心，您想去哪儿逛我们会专门安排车和人员接送。

美国人笑笑，没再勉强。

山下在心里评估了一下答应他和不答应他的利弊。结论当然是答应他比较好——这种情况其实并没有人们猜想得那么多。毕竟他们这个行业声誉很重要，大家都很爱惜羽毛。山下偶尔遇上过的几次也都是女性，男性这是第一次。

他找了个借口去洗手间，刚出去就发现酒店大厅里布置了另一个会场，一大群媒体长枪短炮地正在调整位置和焦距。是哪个名人要来吗？山下想着，走进洗手间。

等他出来的时候媒体们一阵骚动，他也好奇地伸长脖子看。门铃拍响，旋转门旋转，龟梨和也走了进来。

龟梨戴着墨镜，穿着休闲装，对久等的媒体低头示意。山下心跳漏了半拍，想，不是吧？这也能碰上？

距离上一次在居酒屋惊鸿一瞥不过一周，他想龟梨想了不止一次。而在那之前，无论他有多想和龟梨偶遇，都从未发生过交集。

他怔怔地站在那里，看龟梨摘掉遮住他大半脸的墨镜，露出他标志性的弯眉和凤眼，他微笑着转过脸看向媒体——然后他看到了山下。

山下的心跳陡然加快，但龟梨的视线只是拂过他，就转回到媒体们身上，他走到旁边的赞助商身边，开始用元气满满的声音谈论他们要说的主题。

山下轻轻咬住了嘴唇。他有点不合形象的不甘心。

他返回了自己的宴会场，总经理正急着找他翻译，给了他一个“你跑哪儿去了”的眼刀，把他推到美国人面前，客套又费力地交换着对稀有金属矿产的看法。山下一句一句翻，几乎没过脑，他还在想着刚才看到龟梨的震撼——他真的是个明星啊，好有气场。明明以前又瘦又小，四肢修长，像个小猴子一样喜欢上蹿下跳，总是动个没完。他总会看着山下，只要山下出现，视线一定粘在他身上，可现在……

大概被讨厌了。或许是遗忘了也不一定。虽然山下觉得更有可能是前者。他一个闪神，错过了总经理的一句精彩发言，惹得老板不满地皱眉，山下立刻打起十二万分精神，全情投入到工作中来。

再晚些时候，山下站在宴会厅门口送客，同时吩咐着下属对接后续事宜，正忙着，头一抬，龟梨那边结束了，媒体四散，龟梨正绕到后面来，和赞助商还是经纪人谈着些什么。

山下不由得多看了他几眼。龟梨的样子真好看，偶像运动员名不虚传……他说到了什么笑起来，一如既往露牙不露眼，非常高兴的样子。

赞助商拍了拍龟梨的肩，走掉了，龟梨一个人往洗手间方向走。他看似不经意地扫向山下的方向，山下也正好抬起头来，四目相对，龟梨的眼睛藏在黑色墨镜之后。

山下不由自主地微笑了一下。很小，很浅，甚至可以说是紧张的。

龟梨的反应是把两根手指放在眉毛旁停了一瞬，挥出去又拿下来。一个小小的问候礼。

山下的微笑变得明显了起来。总经理在里面叫他，山下不得不转身走了进去。

他花了不少工夫安排剩下的琐事，婉拒了美国客人的邀请，想办法抽身出来想拦一下龟梨，但前厅只剩几个工作人员在拆装饰台，媒体在收机子，龟梨早就不见身影。

山下看着门前车水马龙的马路，低头看了看自己擦得闪亮的意大利皮鞋，默默地叹了口气。

他们依然还没说得上一句话。

 

“我们要进甲子园！”山下和龟梨一起对着夕阳大喊。“要进甲子园！”

喊完了两个人紧紧握了握手，拉了勾，拥抱在一起，被自己感动得眼眶湿润，好像什么很了不得的事情。

那还是国小时候的事了。山下还在迷恋棒球，龟梨更是如此。

但山下的兴趣随着时间潮流而变，他棒球打了一阵就去玩篮球，三步上篮和三分球学会了就失去了兴趣，又转去学街舞，这个倒是持续了一段时间，一直到他高中时还在玩，他协调性好，学东西也快，学会之后就很快转向下一个目标，以至于他总觉得自己是天才什么都能办到。

龟梨跟他不太一样。龟梨认准了棒球就没动摇过。他食道狭窄，从小吃很少，身材瘦小，实在不是做运动员的料，但又很好胜又够坚持，把敏捷和速度练上来，弥补力量的缺陷，等升入高中时，已经是很出色的棒球手了。

第一年征战，山下去看了，他们学校死在预选赛第三轮，只距离甲子园一步之遥。龟梨没机会上场，赛后学长们遗憾离开，龟梨一闪眼就不见了，山下找他找了很久，最后是在学校球场后头找到他，抱着胳膊一个人默默哭呢。

山下走过去，靠在墙边，等他哭完，扔给他纸巾。

“下次会更好的，还有两年呢。”山下说。

“明年一定会进的！一定！”龟梨挥舞着拳头。

“Kame，来约定吧，你进甲子园，我答应你一件事。”山下说。“拿到一次优胜，我再答应你一件事。”

“什么都可以？”

“当然不能是上月亮摘星星那种，在我能力范围之内。”山下说。

龟梨擦干净了眼泪，郑重地点头。

“喂P，毕业之后你想去哪里？”他忽然问。

“没想好啊，明年再想么。”山下答。

“我想去东京。”龟梨说。“我想去巨人队打球。”

山下顿了顿。“东京吗？好。东京的大学也很多。”

他本来不是成绩特别好的人，但到了高三无论如何也要拼命学习，想着去东京吧，去大都会，离开家自立，有自己的人生和世界忽然一下子变得非常有吸引力。

绘里衣毕业和他分了手，乐团也没空玩了，想着龟梨这样努力自己也一定不能输，还上了补习班，月考、模考，进步显著。任何拼尽全力的努力都能带来很大的成就感，山下也渐渐体会到学习的乐趣。他尤其擅长英语和数学，单科偏差值能达到70以上，好像摇身一变变成优等生了。

龟梨知道他忙，很少来找他，偶尔给他发简讯，山下没空去看他训练，但有比赛一定会赶去应援。

但第二年他们学校也没能进甲子园，这一次比前一次更惨，虽然龟梨正选上场，但球队配合出现严重失误，在第二轮就被淘汰出局。

赛后队员接受训话，山下一直在场外等，等到最后球员们都走空了才走进去。更衣室里龟梨头上罩着毛巾坐在位子上一动不动。

“喂Kame。”山下叫他。龟梨没理他。

“这没什么，你已经尽力了。比赛总是有输有赢，明年还有机会，继续加油。”山下试图劝慰他。“待会儿我带你去吃烤肉，别告诉你妈。”

龟梨抬起头来，他没有哭，眼睛却是红的。

“有什么用？”他朝山下喊道，声音里带了哭腔。“你要毕业了！”

山下愣住。龟梨没再看他，把毛巾狠狠一甩，走了出去。

 

升学季，山下申请了早稻田、明治和法政，都在东京，妈妈觉得他心气太高，目标定太大，但山下说搏一搏嘛，坚持要做。

龟梨听说他的选择之后愣了半天，过了一周在山下去上补习班时把他堵住了，递给他一个御守，说特意去庙里求的，保考试运很灵。

山下拿着那御守没忍住笑，说：“你怎么跟女生似的，这难道不是少女漫画剧情吗？”

龟梨脸红。“不要还给我！”伸手就要抢。

山下连忙揣进兜里，说：“给我的当然不能收回来。”

“P一定没问题的，你做什么都特别厉害。”龟梨抿了下嘴唇，停了两秒才说。“……要在东京等我啊。”

山下点头答应。“说好了。”他跟龟梨碰了碰拳头。

结果真的承他吉言，山下考上了明治大学的王牌商学部。发现自己名字在榜那一刻他几乎不敢置信，确认了好几遍才跳起来，告诉妈妈，妈妈也激动得跳，山下拎着包就冲出家门，想第一个告诉龟梨。

但龟梨不在家，他弟弟说他又跑去加练了。

山下于是赶到学校，球场上龟梨还在练习挥棒，不知疲倦，已经练了很久。球队的几个后辈站在他身边跟他说话，和他一起练习，龟梨在帮他们调整姿势。

那个小小的龟梨不知不觉也变得很有大人样了呢，可以带领一个团队努力了。

山下看着他的身影微笑，没有去打断。他想龟梨迟早会知道，就转身回去了。

 

很快就是高中毕业典礼。山下到了学校之后就悄悄把自己校服的第二颗扣子藏了起来。虽然给男生扣子这件事有点奇怪，但如果是龟梨……如果是龟梨的话，应该不会说出去，也不会笑他的吧？

反正毕业了，谁还不能疯狂一回？

但到最后那颗扣子捏在他手里，被汗水浸湿，也没有送出去。

因为有很多女生来找他，仿佛要给自己的青春最后一点纪念，红着脸齐声叫：“YamaP我喜欢你！”声音之大把鸦群都惊飞了。还有扑上来强吻的，要纽扣的把他从第一颗到最后一颗都抢走了。女生们有害羞的，有起哄的，也有激动得流泪的。山下头皮发麻地一一接受，鞠躬感谢，一抬头，龟梨站在不远处看着。

这时候再说什么喜欢，怎样都显得微不足道且缺乏诚意。山下就什么话也没说。

龟梨走过来，笑得有点僵，说P你也太受欢迎了，这么壮观的告白第一次见啊。山下无奈耸肩，我也不知道到底发生了什么啊，难道是有个后援会吗？

“无论如何，恭喜毕业。”龟梨说。他有点紧张地扭来扭去。

“你也是，最后一年好好加油啊。”山下说。他终于还是没忍住，伸出手来，龟梨扑上来，跟他拥抱在一起。

“……别忘了我。”龟梨很小声地说，山下心里一酸，抱紧了他。

过了一会儿，龟梨先松开了手，山下还在难过，但龟梨眼睛已经红了。

“好啦，很丢脸，不要看。”他摆着手勉强笑起来。“毕业快乐，P以后就是大学生了，很棒的。”

山下没说话，手里的纽扣捏得发痛。

“快走快走，她们是不是还给你办了欢送会？”龟梨说着，推怂着山下先走。山下只好先离开。他走过很远才敢回头看，龟梨站在原地没动，太阳逆光照着，看不清表情，影子拖得长长一条，延伸了很远。龟梨见他回头，伸出手做了个仿佛是挥手告别又仿佛是问候的姿势，山下的眼睛模糊了一瞬。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有KP H警告

活动结束后，龟梨被一个粉丝赞助商在洗手间堵住，激动地说球说了好久，他心里着急，想着好不容易又遇上山下，无论如何也要去打个招呼吧。结果等他出来，山下那边已经散了。  
再一次擦肩而过，龟梨十分懊恼。

人的际遇总是这样，相遇是缘分，错过才是常态。

龟梨查过山下的公司，业内非常有名的企业，但并不是所有人的信息都会放在网站上面，山下就没有。但看他在场内指挥和调度的样子，显然不是普通员工。

P长成很厉害的大人了呢。忍不住这样想。虽然P从小就很厉害，龟梨也想过很多回再遇的场景，可在工作场合遇上有种前所未有的强烈感觉：山下在不同的世界里有自己的生活，已经和自己不是一路人了。

龟梨的世界自山下离开后就只有棒球。他因为长相清秀做过职棒代言，在棒球手里算和娱乐圈联系最紧密的，代言很多，商业活动多，也因此受过不少诟病。早期战绩优秀，受到力捧，但他身材毕竟不像通常运动员那样健壮，强度上去之后对身体负担较重，随年纪增长伤病渐渐显现出来，没办法一直维持很好的竞技状态，更是被人说成“只看脸的偶像球手”。从18岁爆红全国到现在，龟梨一直在聚光灯下活着，而山下无声无息消失在人群里，另外一种精彩他无从猜测。

其实冷静下来想，见到了又怎样？知道他很好就够了。难道还奢望他们能坐下来谈心聊天，甚至像以前那样相处？

 

山下毕业之后龟梨并没有太多时间难过，训练一场接一场，最后一次机会，无论如何也要冲击甲子园。他每天练习超过十小时，睁眼球场闭眼球棒，还要挤出时间上课念书，忙得没有一空喘息。到了这时候他已经是球队的绝对主力核心，同辈们尊敬他，后辈们仰慕他，全队众志成城，终于打败了全县其他队伍，以第一名身份晋级甲子园。

进军甲子园之前龟梨一整个晚上没睡好，又兴奋又紧张，全国大赛的对手每一个都很厉害，他们第一场就面对的是全国冠军，出过好几个著名职棒选手，光看录像都能感觉到强大，他们能走到哪一步？一边想着必须要睡了一边因为憧憬睡不着，最后还是自暴自弃，拿起手机翻通讯录翻了半天，在YamaP那里迟疑了好一会儿——自从山下去大学之后他们几乎没什么联系，但山下应该知道他的战绩吧。

他按了下去，电话响了好一会儿才接起来。龟梨后知后觉地意识到已经过了子夜了。他本来想挂，但山下鼻音浓重的声音在对面响起：“……Kame？”

好久没听见山下声音，龟梨一时不知说什么好，本能地应了一声，马上又后悔地想，早知道就装打错了……

“这么晚，怎么了，你明天不是有比赛？”山下说，听起来翻了个身，清醒了点。

总不能说很想听你声音吧，龟梨支吾了几句，就差说晚安再见了。

山下打了个哈欠。“很害怕吗？”他问。

“有点吧。”龟梨承认。

“害怕是好事哦。”山下说。“因为恐惧是很强烈的情感，害怕了才会更有力量。我觉得战兢的心情是很棒的，Kame是在超越自己啊。”

“怎么突然变成心理疏导啦？”龟梨嘀嘀咕咕。

山下淅淅索索地动，把声音压得很低，八成躲在被子里。“以前答应过你的，进甲子园可以满足你一个愿望，想好了吗？”

龟梨愣了愣。他都快忘了这个一开始曾激励他拼命努力的契机了。“等我优胜再提吧。”他答道。

“不会太复杂吧？”山下说。“都想好几年了哎。”

“那肯定要让你好受。”龟梨说，笑了起来。

“别太过分啊。”山下也笑。

他们零零碎碎地聊了几句，龟梨很快就困了，放下电话，躺在床上的时候想，愿望啊，其实一直只有一个呢。

第二天的比赛他们士气高昂，面对的是去年的优胜队伍也没有落了下风，龟梨打满了九局，除了在自己的投手位置拿到关键四分之外还一直给队友们鼓劲儿，最终把对方打败，爆了大冷门。

媒体们都疯狂了，赛后龟梨的手机响个不停，他都来不及回，满脑子还是不敢置信，那可是非常具有夺冠潜力的队伍，被他们挡在第一轮，龟梨作为场上队长和明星球员一下子万众瞩目。

山下也打来电话，听起来比他自己还兴奋，一个劲儿说太棒了，Kame你真是太厉害了，说吧想要什么？

龟梨停不下来笑，只不肯说。他怎么敢说？我喜欢你很久了，请和我交往——这种话说出来，怕是朋友都没得做吧。山下那种女友没断过的直男……享受着他的关心与照顾就已经很好了，奢求太多是贪心不足啊。

“我总觉得你不肯说是酝酿着什么大阴谋啊。”山下笑着说。“要我舍身给你可是需要我仔细考虑一下的哟。”

龟梨心跳漏了半拍。“你H漫看太多了吧，”他撑着不肯松口。“我可是喜欢白净可爱的女生呀。”

山下顿了顿，也笑起来，没一会儿挂了电话。

龟梨却多想了好一阵。山下是真的长得非常好看，高中就是全校校草，暗恋他的女生都能组后援会。朋友也非常多，温柔又洒脱的样子男生都会很心动。他的好，龟梨一直知道得比别人更多。不想让给别人，也不想让别人知道，这么长时间以来，本来以为已经渐渐淡漠的占有欲其实从未消失，反而随着成长愈演愈烈。

他在第二场比赛上场之前终于下定了决心，给山下发了信息：如果胜了的话，请给我你的一整天吧。

山下没有回复。

龟梨收起了手机，上了场。

但这一次甲子园的魔物没有站在他们这一边，尽管龟梨依然发挥出色，但上一场体力消耗太大，队友们没能跟上，加上运气不好，他们最终输掉了三分。

大家一起哭着在挖甲子园的土时龟梨也挖了，心里却很麻木。想着赛前多少豪言壮志最后还是抵不过现实。

队友们其实对于能进入甲子园还胜了奇迹般的一场已经很满意，赛后叽叽喳喳说个不停，但龟梨是冲着优胜去的，失利对他打击极大。第二天一早他就背起包，跟教练说我自己回去了，离开了大部队，乘上去东京的新干线。

他去了明治大学，校园很美，跟高中完全不同，他想着这就是山下所在的地方吗。他找了一圈才找到商学院，事先又没跟山下说，也不知山下在哪里上课，只好站在门口等。大学里男生女生们都没穿制服，像大人那样轻松又自在地穿行在校园里，龟梨穿着高中制服显得特别扎眼，他总觉得自己像个硬要装大人的小孩一样，路过的人都会多看他一眼，不由得紧了紧书包带。

他等了一个多小时山下才出来，但让龟梨的心猛地下沉的是，他不是一个人。有个娇俏的女生跟他一起有说有笑地出来。

山下看到了他，愣了一下，方才走上前，很意外地问什么时候到的，怎么不告诉我。龟梨撇撇嘴，不肯说话。山下想摸他的头被他躲开，山下的手尴尬地悬在半空里过一会儿才放下。

旁边的女生好奇地问：“智久，你不介绍一下吗？”

“和也，”山下伸手介绍。“龟梨和也，”他顿了顿。“我学弟。”——现在连说“朋友”都不肯说了吗？龟梨的心情差到了极点。

“你好，我是山崎由佳，我是智久的同学。”那女生甜笑着伸出手，龟梨勉强地跟她握了握。由佳却毫无所觉，只是大惊小怪地说智久你学弟长得好可爱啊，难得过来我们一起吃饭吧！要拉龟梨去学校旁边的餐厅吃饭。

龟梨简直想扭头就走。但山下也拉了他一下，他就答应了。一顿饭吃得魂不守舍，几乎都是由佳在说，追问山下的高中生活，山下有一句没一句地答应着，对自己的事情避重就轻，一半用来吹龟梨怎么怎么厉害，听得龟梨无比烦躁。

好容易熬到吃完，龟梨出了声：“喂P，我回去了。”

“啊，才刚来，小和不多待一会儿吗？”由佳问。她好奇地眨了下眼睛，看向山下。“还有为什么叫P？”

“YamaP，小时候被起的外号。”山下说，笑了笑。“后来这家伙就连我名字都忘了似的只叫我P了。”

“好有趣哦，YamaP、YamaP……我也可以叫智久P吗？”

“不可以！”龟梨突然打断。

由佳有点惊住。龟梨咬着牙想他又闯祸了，由佳是山下的女朋友有什么不能叫的，她都叫山下“智久”了！他再也坐不住了，起身想走，山下拽住了他。

“山崎，抱歉下午帮我请个假吧。这家伙难得过来，我陪他转转去。”山下说着，掏出钱包拿出几张钞票，放在桌上，也站起身，一拉龟梨和他一起出了门。出了门山下拿过龟梨的包自己背上，也没多说话，只是抓着他往宿舍方向走。

龟梨眼睛就一直发酸，想他要怎么办，他真的控制不了。

山下的宿舍是两人间，但舍友不在，下午有课，于是只剩下他们两个人。山下把门关上，龟梨局促地转了一圈，不知该往哪边看。他都好几年没进过山下房间了。

山下找出一瓶酒，拿了两个杯子，示意他随便找地方坐。

“我还没成年啊。”龟梨说。

“你没偷偷喝过？”山下答。他给龟梨倒了一杯，也给自己倒了一杯，一口喝掉一半。

龟梨也喝掉了一半，酒顺着食道滑下去，烧着他的胃。从比赛结束后就积蓄着的委屈、愤怒、不安和见到山下后的心碎随着酒精的蔓延终于超过了他的承受界限。

他无法控制地哭了起来，非常丢脸地一个劲儿擦脸，不想让山下看见。

山下只是叹了口气，走上前解开他折磨自己脸的手，把他抱到怀里。

“你已经很棒了。”山下说。还说了些什么劝慰的话龟梨一个字都没听进去。他只想着，他失去他了，他失去了甲子园、失去了优胜、还失去了山下。

不甘心啊，怎么能甘心。想要的东西那样多，明明都已经这样努力了！到底怎样才能把重要的东西都抓在手里？

龟梨抬起头，山下的脸近在咫尺，眼睛是琥珀色的，仿佛深潭，有树叶和枯枝的阴影。他抓住山下的衣领，仰头吻了上去。

山下只来得及“唔”一声，就被他把声音封住了。

“答应我的吧，进甲子园就满足我一个愿望。”龟梨说，流着眼泪笑起来。“我想和你做。”

山下的眼睛闪了闪。“Kame……”

“不可以说不。”龟梨说，拽着他把他推到了床上，以近乎粗暴的动作扯他的衣服，摸他的皮肤，手伸进他裤子里揉捏他的性器。

山下深深长叹，闭上了眼睛。

龟梨的心是一片干涸，他想他真是疯了。

那么多的喜欢，最终无处可去，变成纯粹的性宣泄。山下被脱下裤子，翻过来趴伏在枕头上，扩张做得极其糟糕，因为龟梨一点耐心也没有，他想占有他，也想伤害他，更想伤害自己。进入的时候被夹得很痛，但他知道山下只会更痛，因为流了血出来，粘在结合的部位，随着进出拖出一点猩红。

龟梨盯着看，每一下都好像在他心里凿出一个深坑。他必须要看，而且要记住。山下全程都很安静，只颤动的身体和压抑的喘息让人知道他的痛苦。不用看他的脸令龟梨不至于无法承受。他会看到什么样的表情？如果看到山下冷漠或者厌恶的脸他会心碎——但更糟的，如果山下依然温柔和怜爱，龟梨将永远无法原谅自己。

最糟糕的是，在这样痛苦的情况下他依然感到快乐。生理上的，心理上的，那个总在一步之遥的人被他抓住，和他贴近到毫无阻隔，因为他而痛苦呻吟，因为他而被毁掉，罪恶的占有欲在他脑袋里兴奋地嚎叫，让他失去自我，让他想要更多，想要杀死山下，也杀死自己——

等龟梨清醒过来的时候，山下身上已经留下了很多红痕，腿也几乎合不拢，龟梨留在他身体里的精液流了一点出来，顺着大腿流到床单上。他呼吸得很慢，一下又一下，胸膛缓缓起伏着，用手挡着自己的脸。

还是白天，窗外大学生们的喧闹不时传来，宿舍隔音也不好，走来走去的学生说话嬉笑的声音也断断续续，一切都是多么正常多么阳光的样子，但室内，情欲的味道浓稠得仿佛有实体，变得如此沉重，绝望得几乎滴出水来。

龟梨想说点什么。说对不起，可对不起是多么轻飘的词。那么多年的友情和爱，延绵至今的两个人的牵绊，被他亲手毁于一旦。

他最终什么话也没说，只是拿被子给山下盖好，穿好自己的衣服，收拾了一下房间，起身离开。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P私生活混乱警告  
> PK H警告

山下在返回东京的新干线上就在想龟梨的事。不可能忘得掉吧。初恋一样的存在，总在记忆一角闪闪发光，太多美好的事和他相关，断掉得太过突然和伤筋动骨，以至于后来山下再也没法以相同的诚挚和热情去投入一段恋情。

第二次见到，居然还没能打上招呼，这也真是毫无缘分啊。山下想着，自嘲地笑笑，在手机上滑动了一下，找了个之前看得挺顺眼的炮友，发信息约她出来。

女方跟他年纪差不多，但保养得很好，看起来只有二十来岁，只是似乎对他抱有幻想，如果不是因为长相实在是山下喜欢的那一挂，他本来是不想约第二次的。

请一顿昂贵的晚餐，聊一些有的没的，之后去酒店开房，让自己放纵在肉体之欢中，在女人柔软的身体中驰骋着，却因为一瞬间想到了龟梨而变得暴躁了起来，几乎称得上是粗暴地结束了，还留下了痕迹，没想到女方却很受用，山下的“我很抱歉”就咽在了嗓子里。

哪怕是炮友，也希望给人留下好的回忆，凡事追求完美的山下智久很快发现对方有点当真了。这给他带来了一点困扰。

虽然这种事以前也有过，但那时他还年轻，而玲美是个恨嫁的女人，又发现了他的真实身份，就认定这是天上掉下来的金龟婿，约了几次之后就以他女朋友自居，在山下拒绝后甚至跑到公司里来了。

山下绝对不希望任何公司里的人发现自己私下里疯玩的这一面，尤其是董事长玩味的笑容就够他吃一壶了。只能耐着性子带她出去，找了个咖啡厅，想跟她好好解释一下。没料到玲美在他刚开口说了几句就开始哭。哭得周围人都忍不住看过来，以为他是什么负心汉。

山下原本那点心软就变成了烦躁。他买了单就想离开，玲美不肯放下，也跟了出来，两个人走出咖啡厅，在马路上争执了起来。玲美跺着脚，山下转身想走，玲美忽然在他背后叫了一声。他回头去看，她居然昏倒了，被路过的人连忙扶起。

而好死不死，那个好心路人是龟梨。

龟梨刚从旁边一家星巴克出来，端着一杯咖啡，还没明白发生了什么事，就被迎面撞上的女人撞飞了咖啡，咖啡洒了一身不说，女人还晕到怀里了。

山下满脑子都是这他妈的都是什么事，连忙转回身跑过去，扶起玲美拍拍她的脸，试图弄醒她。玲美一脸泪水地睁开眼睛，叫了一声“智久！”伸手就扑山下怀里又晕过去了。

山下抬起头，一脸沉痛地看向龟梨。

“麻烦你叫下急救。”这就是他俩时隔十年之后的第一句话。

 

急救车来得很快，但也等了十来分钟。期间两个男人守着昏倒的女人已经简单地从“好久不见”，“怎么来东京了”，“商业秘密”进化到“这真不是我女朋友”，“确实不熟”，“还是想说不愧是P嘛”……

把玲美送上车，山下不放心还是跟着，看龟梨似乎没有跟上的意思，没忍住还是开了口：“Kame，如果你在东京待的时间长，请联系我。”说着掏出名片递了上去。

虽然这动作看起来怎样都有些奇怪，龟梨倒是郑重地接过了，朝他点了点头，方才关上车门，目送他们离开。

山下陪玲美做了检查，幸好没有大碍，只是普通贫血，多休养就好了。她的家属匆忙赶来，山下一边道歉一边说真的没有欺骗玲美小姐的意思，但确实没有结婚打算，还请家人多陪陪她不要让她寂寞。

出了医院他长舒一口气，看了看自己的手机，除了几条工作信息之外并没有新消息，忍不住还是叹了口气。

这是第几次把龟梨放跑了？

……话说这偶遇的几率也太高了点吧。

山下心情复杂地回去工作，同事还一脸暧昧地说喂山下君，你女朋友哪里找的？看起来和你不是太搭啊，怎么，闹矛盾啦？没想到你藏得这样好，我们都不知道。山下懒得搭理，只说前女友，前女友啦。已经是过去时了。

他集中精力补之前耽搁的工作，没留意已经过了下班时间。正打算点外卖将就一晚上，手机上跳出一条信息，不认识的号码，只有短短一句：晚上有空吗？我定了XX餐厅。K

山下靠向椅背，呼出一口他自己都没意识自己一直在屏着的气，飞快地回：没问题，一会儿见。

之后他就没心思工作了，哼起歌，转着椅子，惹得隔壁同事敲他桌板，他笑起来，拎着自己的西装说明天再见吧。

 

去了约定的地点，是家著名怀石料理，穿和服的引导员把他引过有假山流水的庭院，进入餐室，方才退下。

龟梨已经在等了。和下午相比，他换了一身衣服，竟然是素青和服，坐得端端正正。

山下不由得也正经了起来，放下包，在自己的位子上正坐下来。

服务员一道一道上菜，精致的菜肴放在一个个小盘子里，给他们倒上酒，小声介绍着，说请用。山下却一直只看着龟梨的脸。他健壮了不少，礼貌地微笑，全身都不自觉散发出明星才有的气场，他再也不是那个一眼就能看透的少年了。

到了这个时候，仿佛才能认真再说一句：“好久不见。”

 

这顿饭吃得跟他预想中很不一样，并不像老友见面那种愉快，相反很沉重。龟梨太正经了大约是原因之一。

龟梨话不多，山下也不知说什么好。说现状吗，他们没有交集，说过去吗，总绕不过惨痛。只能客套着说点无伤大雅的话题。

为什么要抛下我？为什么这么多年杳无音讯？为什么这时候又要见面？说什么都像一种指责，仿佛自己还没跨过去似的。

都到现在了，十余年过去，难道还不能随便聊聊吗？放不下的到底是谁啊？

这种气氛让人难受，龟梨感觉如此陌生，明明下午还有一瞬间觉得他就像以前那样从未变过。曾经在午夜梦回时无数次想起的面容现实中近距离看到，有种幻灭感——这个熟悉的陌生人是谁？

龟梨似乎也意识到气氛的不对劲，他放下筷子，等服务员收走面前的餐盘后，忽然跪了下去，把头磕在手上。

山下吓了一跳。

“我真的很抱歉。”龟梨说。“一直想对你说。这么多年了，一直没能跟你认真道歉，我非常抱歉。”

山下停顿了很久。“十多年了，我早忘了。”

“对不起！”龟梨低着头不肯起来。

山下夹了筷子菜放进嘴里。心里五味杂陈。

“你是在为什么道歉？”他问。

“我对你做的是不能被原谅的……”

山下把视线从他身上移开，投到墙上挂着的一幅风景画上。

“……你是指上了我这件事吗？”他问。

龟梨抬起身，不太敢看他，依然垂着头。

山下苦笑了一声。“可我没有生气。”

龟梨抬起头，看向他。

“我没有生气。”山下说。“啊，确切说有点吃惊，但并不生气。”他低下头想了想。“那时候你绝望成那个样子，不可能扔下你不管吧。”他无奈地笑笑。“你真的以为我不同意你能做到最后？”

龟梨的表情看起来有点呆住。

“但不告而别很生气。”山下说。“消失得无影无踪非常生气。”他伸手撑住自己的额头，从指缝间看龟梨。“……绝对无法原谅啊。”

龟梨抿住了嘴唇。

山下捧起碗来喝掉了最后一点汤。陈年的愤怒和心碎重又席卷上来，让他再一次看向面前的男人。我曾那样爱过你啊。

“废话说太多了。所以现在约我，你是只想叙旧情吗？”山下笑起来，没什么温度。

 

龟梨跟着他去了酒店。坐车的时候山下就把他的手攥在手里了。龟梨的手掌因为长期投掷而粗厚，手指茧上累了茧，变得很硬，是伤痕累累的手。山下的手指比他长点，也白净柔软很多，卡在他的指缝间玩耍时莫名有种旖旎感。龟梨安静地让他一根手指一根手指地玩过去，似乎打算自我放弃了。

时隔多年的做爱并不温柔。山下不打算温柔，龟梨似乎也不想。运动员的身体非常柔韧，足够山下把他弯成羞耻的姿势。腿被大大打开，和手绑在一起，不能碰自己，只能看着山下用修长的手指在他身体里进出，没准备润滑剂，只用了点沐浴露，开拓很生涩，加上山下没怎么用技巧，几乎肯定是疼痛的。

但龟梨喘息着，已经兴奋了起来。

“你很喜欢这样？”山下说。“你可真是糟糕。”他只脱了西装外套，西裤和衬衫都穿着。

龟梨身上伤很多，右臂做过好几次手术，在肩膀、手肘、胸口都有缝针痕迹，小腿以前骨折过，有一段还是微微凹陷。山下仔细地检查他的身体，每一块皮肤都没放过。龟梨在他的手指下轻轻战栗。

“你想我怎样对你？”山下问。他问得很温柔，放进龟梨身体里的手指却不是，两根手指旋转着张开，戳过内壁，龟梨呻吟出声，很快又咬住嘴唇。

“很能忍嘛。”山下说，舔了舔他的耳垂。这比事实上的插入更让龟梨紧张，他脸红了起来。山下饶有趣味地看着他的反应。

“有过其他人用你这里吗？”山下问着，又加了一根手指进去，把穴口开拓到更大，更是有意无意地按压着那敏感的兴奋点。龟梨强忍着不扭动身体，脚趾都蜷了起来。

“P……”他终于出声。

山下摸了一把他的脸，微笑了一下，只是不亲他。他把双手放在龟梨脖子上，慢慢收紧，直到龟梨感到不适，脸都涨红了，方才紧贴着他说话：“呐Kame，如果就这样死去，你会后悔吗？这是你在想的吗——被我杀死？”

龟梨眼睛睁大了，又闭上。他什么话也没说。

山下微笑起来，解开拉链，掏出自己早已硬得发疼的性器，一用力，挤进了龟梨的身体。龟梨叫出了声，眼泪滚滚落下。山下叹息着，抹掉他的眼泪，亲吻他的脸颊。

他有很长的一夜，但还不够山下把这么多年积累的思念、彷徨、心碎和学到的太多手段都用出来。他必须得小心规划，不透露太多，但确保没人做得比他更好。谁知道下一次什么时候，总要多留点念想，让龟梨和也用身体牢牢记住，就像他当年也无法忘记龟梨一样。

延迟高潮这事儿山下做得驾轻就熟，龟梨恳求他也没松动。他汗湿了一张床单，一声不吭地承受了山下给他的一切，只在最难以忍受时呻吟，山下安慰他很快就结束了，同时恶意地顶进去，握紧他的性器，让龟梨尖叫，床铺都摇晃着发出噪音。

龟梨哭了好一阵，但完全没拒绝，包括哪怕对长期炮友来说也有点过头的那些。山下渐渐被他的柔顺吸引，控制不住自己，被性欲冲昏头脑，欺负得手狠了些，等清醒过来就有点后悔。龟梨身上显著位置都留下了痕迹，明眼人一看就知道是玩过火了。

尽管如此，山下心里隐秘的占有欲却欢欣地跳跃着。但他同时也感到一丝担忧。

龟梨……毕竟是个明星啊。

……有点奇怪。如果这是他的歉意他也不需要做到这一步吧……山下想。龟梨为什么都不反抗？

他玩过不少BDSM的游戏，做过Dom也做过Sub，但从来没有遇上过龟梨这样的。

怎么说……有点自我意识单薄吧。明明是明星怎么还能这样？

山下摸了摸龟梨的头发，他已经睡着了，发出均匀的呼声。柔软的头发在指缝间滑过，山下心里莫名有些忧虑。

不要把这种弱点暴露给我啊，Kame。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PK H警告（这篇怎么会变得这么ero我也是不懂……

龟梨在酒店醒来时是一个人。山下已经离开。

他摸了摸空出的那块地方，已经变凉了。他起身，立刻感到身体使用过度后的酸痛，他龇牙咧嘴了好一阵才爬起来。

做个爱也能做成运动过度，也真是龟梨从未有过的经验了。他去浴室冲澡，在镜子里看到满身痕迹的自己，忽然瑟缩了一下。

去训练的时候还没消掉要被看到的话不知道要怎么解释了。龟梨想。再一想到昨天晚上发生的一切，不由得叹了口气。

怎么回事啊，碰到P就会变成这种无法控制的局势。本来只是想单纯地道歉，结果被P带来酒店，渡过了有生以来最疯狂的一夜。该吃惊的事太多，是P居然如此轻易地接受道歉，还是P在床上熟练过头了，亦或是他俩时隔十多年第一次坐一起吃饭不到俩小时就滚到一起去了？

龟梨在摸到自己脖子上留下的红痕时想，窒息型性爱吗……没想到P是这种危险的类型。但不知道为什么，不是太害怕。相反，被一点点带到高空，再坠落，那种无与伦比的勇气和刺激真是令人难以忘怀。

——这样想着的自己好像也哪里不太对劲。

 

龟梨来东京是秘密的。明年他的签约即将到期，他正在联系转会事宜，在最终谈妥之前都不能曝光。他的技巧虽然是联盟公认的好，但下滑的身体状态和反复的伤病也让球队举棋不定，作为地区门面一样的个人商业价值虽大，改弦易辙带来的负面影响也可能相抵，因此双方都很慎重。

他在东京待了一整周，第二天遇上了山下，之后就待在自己酒店里，一直到了临走，再约了山下一次。

山下回信息很快，但表示很抱歉要加班，恐怕不能赴约，他问龟梨住在哪里，说如果结束得早会过来看看他。龟梨把自己酒店告诉了他，就一个人出去找东西吃，没料到被狗仔跟了，怕是一直追他转会消息追到了东京。

龟梨匆忙返回了酒店。他给经纪人打电话商量消息万一漏出去的对策，又想着一些工作上的事，没留意门被敲响，他以为是酒店服务，门打开却是山下站在门外。

外面下了雨，山下没打伞，有点被淋湿，刘海湿漉漉地贴着额头，看起来不怎么像他了。他举了举手里的塑料袋，里头装了几盒外卖和几瓶啤酒。

“不让我进吗？”他微笑道。

龟梨这才反应过来，连忙让他进来，关上了门。

“我晚饭还没吃啊。”山下说着自来熟地找了椅子坐下，把湿掉的西装搭在沙发上，打开外卖，一盒是冷面，另外几盒是烧烤，他拿起冷面，打开一罐啤酒，开始吃，吃了一会儿看龟梨不动，挑起眉毛伸伸筷子示意他自便。“这家烧烤很不错哟，我排了好半天队才买到的，不尝尝吗？”

龟梨想这是正常上过一次床的人约第二次该有的情节吗？就算要吃夜宵以他和山下的身份怎么说也该吃点好东西吧？但这是山下……感觉做什么都很正常。

“你这样很大叔哎。”龟梨答道，拿了一串鸡心，也坐了下来开始吃。

山下哼了一声，递给他一罐啤酒。“你也不小了啊龟梨君。”

烧烤确实味道不错，不过更令人开心的是他俩聊了一些以前的趣事，龟梨笑得前仰后合，差点把啤酒喷出来，山下那个始作俑者倒是一脸无辜，还假惺惺地拍他背说不要激动不要激动。

真好啊，还能跟山下这样自然地相处。龟梨不知不觉松了口气。

吃完之后山下收拾了一下桌子，把空盒扔进垃圾桶，洗了洗手，走出来看龟梨。“吃好了该说点别的了。”他说，一手叉着腰。“你约我应该不只是为了吃夜宵？”

龟梨抿了抿嘴唇。他身上的痕迹还没有完全消，每次洗澡换衣服时看到都会忍不住脸红心跳。

山下看了他一会儿。“不说出来的话我是不会知道的。”

龟梨舔过自己的嘴唇。“说出来的话，你会变成我的吗？”这话说得有点挑衅，山下抬高了眉毛。

“我觉得……我们还没到说这句话的时候。”山下说，轻笑了一声。他解开领带，扔到一边，走到龟梨面前，弯下腰来看他。“你的觉悟有多少，展示给我看吧，Kame？”

龟梨凑上前想吻他，被山下躲开。山下抓住他的手，把他引到床上去。“Kiss是奖励，不能轻易给的。”他笑道。

龟梨翻了个白眼，开始脱衣服。他故意把动作放慢，一点一点展示自己：把衬衫脱到一半，皮带解开，裤子拉到大腿，把手指一根根放进嘴里吮吸，发出令人遐思的声音。

他轻轻扭动身体，把沾了口水潮湿的手指顺着胸肌滑动，一直往下落到腹部的耻毛处，然后慢慢伸进内裤握住自己，但还放在内裤里不肯拿出来，只能看到一点模糊的动作。他斜靠在床上，微垂着眼睛，从下往上透过睫毛看山下，微微张嘴，索吻的姿势。

全联盟性感No.1怎么会是浪得虚名？山下坐在他对面，已经用手掩饰地挡住了嘴，腿间支起了帐篷。

“呐P，你是要看着我自己做还是亲自来？”龟梨微笑。

山下张了张嘴，声音已然低沉。“自己做给我看。”他说。“……让我看，这几天，你有没有想着我在你身上留下的痕迹？”他调整了一下姿势，让自己坐起来更舒服点。

龟梨呛了一下。山下比他预料中要难搞——性感可以演出来，但要在他面前真的自己做还是太……接近本心了。

山下似乎也看出他的犹豫。“我可以给你一点提示，如果这会让你好受一点的话。”他笑了一下。“Kame……乖。”他把龟梨的名字叫得又低又软，龟梨就放弃挣扎了。

他不再演，飞快地脱掉了剩下的衣服，全身赤裸，暴露在山下的视线下让他脸都红了，但想着都这份上了也没什么不能看的，伸手从包里拿出新买的润滑剂，挤了一大堆在手上，本着一不做二不休的精神，张开腿，努力往后探去。

山下睁大了眼睛，随后笑得非常柔软。“噢亲爱的……”他说，起身走到龟梨身后，从背后撑着他，一点也没顾忌龟梨把湿漉漉的润滑剂蹭到了他的西装裤子上。

高支羊毛裤虽然柔软但还是粗糙，蹭着龟梨的皮肤，有点麻痒。他向后仰起头，靠在山下肩上，让他把手放到自己身上，仿佛被他抚摸能抵消一点心中的羞耻感。

“会想着我这样做吗？”山下对着他的耳朵说话。热气吹到他的耳廓龟梨打了个颤。他已经伸进了两根手指，但这个姿势无法深入，总碰不到那甜蜜而痛苦的地方，欲望已经冉冉上升，空虚感也随之而起。他喘着气，从鼻子里发出呻吟，想打滚，也想扭动，更想山下做点什么。

“P……”他恳求道。

“还不够哦。”山下说。他伸手去摸龟梨已经站立的勃起，龟梨颤抖着，闭上眼睛，感受他手掌的热度和松一下紧一下的节奏。

“我想看你用后面射出来。”山下说，用拇指按住了前端，龟梨抖动了一下，深吸了口气，换了个姿势，把手从背后伸进去搅动。这让他失去了平衡，向前倒去，山下扶了他一把，让他靠在自己手臂上。龟梨一开始用额头靠着他的手，随后用手抓紧，随着他的兴奋逐步上升，他张嘴一口咬住了山下的手臂。

山下没动。龟梨已经全身是汗，要靠自己做到最后真的太难了，这不是他熟悉的方式，山下身上的香水味道令他眩晕，他的存在感也太强了点。

“P，不行……”他转过头想看山下，想求他给自己一个解脱。

“我啊，想过很多次这种时候Kame的样子。”山下说。他松了一只手，加入龟梨的手，但没进去，只是握住龟梨的手往里送，控制着他的节奏深深浅浅地往里戳。

“被汗湿的样子，全神贯注地做一件事的样子，打完球洗完澡全身湿透的样子……电视上放的广告，搔首弄姿的那些，怎么比得上真实的你的一瞬间？”他说，俯下身去，把龟梨压在了床上，把他的手拿了出来。龟梨因为填充空间突然消失产生的空虚感小声啜泣了一下，随后腰被扶起来，山下解开了裤子，终于对着他已经开拓湿润完全的入口把自己慢慢送了进去。

“你要记住我，Kame。”山下很轻地说。

龟梨听见了，抓紧了床单，山下热热地杵在他身体里，仿佛热度能一直达到心脏，眼泪竟不由自主地落了下来。山下深深地进入他，抽出来，又顶进去，每一次都深得他没法躲避，内脏好像都扭曲了起来，但并不是因为快感。

P……很寂寞啊。肉体交缠留下的印记总会消散，但籍着这种毫无保留的做爱，仿佛能触摸到一点另一个人遥远的心。

他呻吟出声，放开身体，让自己融化在山下怀里，汗渗了出来，意识飘远，仿佛沉沦。把自我意识压缩得极小，就能把感觉放得无限大，每一点触摸、摩擦都带来深远的回响，令人震颤。他甚至连自己什么时候射出来都毫无所觉。

“……me，Kame……”山下的声音把他从混沌中唤醒。山下看起来有点担忧。他已经抽了出来，把衣服也整理好了，坐在床边。“你还好吗？”山下问。

龟梨对着他笑了笑，几乎还是无意识的。

山下抿住嘴唇，伸手抓住了他的头发，龟梨本能地顺着他的动作扬起头，山下托住了他的下巴，端详他的脸。这个姿势不太舒适，龟梨渐渐清醒。他看向山下，全无防备。

“你啊，让我怎么办可好。”山下轻叹，他的手指擦过龟梨的嘴唇。然后他俯身，吻上龟梨的嘴唇。

龟梨闭上了眼睛。他张开嘴，终于——这么多年来第一次，让山下吻他——和幻想中完全不同的吻法，但——更好，好太多了。

 

龟梨醒来的时候已经是早上。床上依然是他一个人。他叹了口气，想这也是正常吧。再转头看了下时间，暗骂了一声，连忙起身穿衣服，牵动身体隐秘部位还是有点疼，但比上一次要好太多，山下没怎么用手段折腾他。

他刚穿上衬衫，忽然听见浴室里传来水声。龟梨愣了愣，再一看，山下的西装还放在沙发上。这让他心跳陡然加速。

他走到浴室，山下在冲澡。他抱着胳膊看了一会儿，忍不住想吹口哨，虽然不是运动员，但山下身材保持极好，显然是健身房常客。

山下过了一会儿才发现他，还很不好意思地转过身去不让他看。龟梨忍不住笑，想昨晚上什么没见过，故意磨磨蹭蹭去刷牙洗脸。山下隔着淋浴房玻璃给他比中指。

山下洗澡极快，龟梨牙还没刷完他就出来了，龟梨叼着牙刷摸他胸肌，被他拍了屁股，打闹了两下，差点把山下的浴巾给扯下来。山下笑着跳到房间，找自己衣服。但他的西裤和衬衫都皱皱巴巴，留下了不少可疑痕迹，他撇了撇嘴，从龟梨箱子里给自己找衣服穿。

龟梨这才后知后觉。“喂，待会儿出去小心点。有狗仔在盯。”

山下正想比划龟梨的球服，闻言只好放下，最后挑了龟梨拿来当睡衣的旧T恤和运动裤，配皮鞋十分不伦不类，龟梨笑了半天，被他用枕头闷住了。

“几点的车？”山下收拾妥当，把自己的西装和脏衣服找了个袋子装起来，拎起包。

“还有一个半小时，我一会儿也走了。”龟梨也穿好衣服，把房间收拾了一遍。

山下低头想了想。“那，多保重。”他说，挥了挥手，没再回头，转身走了出去。

龟梨看着他轻轻合上门。他挠了挠头，叹了口气。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KP H警告

山下从酒店出来后跑回家里换了身西装，把脏衣服扔进篮子准备送干洗店，再去到公司时迟到了快半小时。总经理已经到了，看着他面色不豫，山下一边低头道歉一边回到自己位子上，新的一沓文件已经送了过来。

他飞快地翻了过去，按紧急程度分门别类。电话响起来，他接起来，是德国的合作伙伴，立刻切成英文，一边拿出拍纸簿一边记录，又提了几个问题，约好下次开会时间。风控组送来新的报告,他浏览了一遍，用记号笔挑出重点部分，写了几个批注，让秘书送给总经理审阅。电话又响起，这次是很麻烦的合同商，山下把电话夹在耳边，一边回邮件一边心不在焉地应付着。总经理走出来，敲了敲他的门，对他示意小会议室开会，他点点头，说了几句挂掉电话，整理了下桌上的文件，拿起文件夹走了进去。

新季度财报即将出炉，几个董事都到了，经济形势虽然在好转，但依然很严峻，他们需要把数字做得再漂亮些。山下走进去时他们都对他点头问好。总经理把电脑交给他，让他做汇报，自己从旁边点评。

这个汇报山下之前加班忙了快半个月，自认为已经没什么问题，但就跟任何汇报一样，总会有意见。董事们本来意见也不统一，有的认为应该增加流动资金比例，有的认为应该更激进一点，总经理是老派人物，坚持稳扎稳打。山下把他们的意见全都记下，留待之后修改——虽然实际上总经理不会修改已经完成的稿件，只会让他做个样子。

会议结束是被拖延了的工作餐。总经理和几个董事坐在一起还在就一个议题激烈讨论，山下只管吃自己那一份，旁边坐着深津董事，两人聊了会儿天，不知怎地说到棒球，深津董事立刻两眼放光，挥舞起手臂讲到他去现场看的比赛。山下想到龟梨，也笑起来。

“我能认出的选手大概只有龟梨和也和铃木一郎啊。”山下说。

“龟梨那小子，和铃木比还是差远了啊。”深津说。“不过在他那个年纪也是很出色的了。技术好，身体不大行，发挥不稳定，我一直觉得他适合做游击手不适合做投手啊。”他摸着下巴道。“虽然最近状态不太好，但我很看好他，想把他挖到东京来呢。”

山下顿了顿。深津是个银行家，控股了不少企业，对棒球也一直有很多投入。他谨慎地开口：“不太好吧？他算他们队的门面，这样迁地区不会引起争议吗？”

深津挥了挥手。“转个会而已啦，只要他打得出来就值得冒险。”

山下没再多说，心里暗暗上了心。

深津聊到兴头，拍了拍山下的肩，话锋忽然一转，说：“说起来我的助理回家生孩子去了，你要不要过来帮我忙？”

山下一愣。总经理听见了在旁边叫起来：“喂深津，不能当面抢人啊，我们培养他可费了很大力气。”

“你培养啥了啊，他本来就很能干。这小子做你助理好多年了吧，也不见你给人升职，不如跟我干了？公司大，发展空间也大。”

“深津，你再啰嗦下次投票把你投出去啊。”总经理说，跟深津拌了几句嘴，其他董事在旁边笑。山下只能装自己什么都没听见。

下午把董事们都送走，山下返回办公室，被总经理叫了过去，交代完接下来任务后刚要走，总经理叫住了他。

“说起来，你去深津那里做一个月特助。”总经理说。

山下吃了一惊。“什么？”

“深津是我们的大股东，跟我也老交情了。他在扩展新业务，确实跟我提过需要个有经验的助理帮他一下。”总经理说。“工资他们那边会出，绩效还是按所里的老样子，算出差，会有差补。你不在这段时间我让岛田代一下。”他沉吟了一下。“要跟他搞好关系，下半年我们的计划实现需要依赖他的关系和投入。”

山下点头答应。

他跟岛田办理交接，整理了一下自己的桌子，方才得出空来想这个变化。深津是个精明的好人，比总经理要随和，跟着他也能学到很多东西吧……

然后就又想到龟梨。明明不过才分别大半天，几个小时，可忍不住就想，他到了触及不到的地方，又回到了山下不熟悉的世界，再次变得遥远了——明明之前那么久都没问题的，但亲手拥抱过他，再一次看他像以前那样笑起来之后距离就变得难以忍受，以至于身体内部仿佛有个结被紧紧地纠起了。

山下叹了口气，把额头磕在桌上靠了靠，让自己清醒一点。

他得记住，龟梨和也，是个明星，和他不是一路人。

 

第二天山下就拎着包去了深津那里。深津见到他很高兴，但也没什么废话，山一样的工作立刻就压了下来。他刚刚看完梗概，还没来得及细看，深津一拎包，说，走，出差。山下只好跟着他出公司，司机开车送他去家里拿了几件换洗衣服和洗漱用品，就直接拉上了高速。

晚上7点才开到目的地，深津已经在路上把山下这个月要做的工作交代完了，也介绍了他现在的工作重心，算是跟体育产业相关的房地产投资，想开发一个新球场，并建设旁边的综合体，投资巨大，事务繁杂，因此需要山下帮他处理。

他让司机带山下去酒店，明天才算正式开始工作，自己则去找了朋友。山下在酒店里住下，一个很不错的套间，楼层够高，景致也不错。前一半房间他预计以后会用来办公，另一半则是休息。他拉开窗帘，看向窗外鳞次栉比亮起的灯光，给自己倒了杯水。

这里好像离龟梨的主场不远啊……不知道有没有机会见到。他想着。为什么最近总是绕来绕去绕不过龟梨？

再晚些时候，山下躺在床上看电视，正好看到棒球比赛重播，虽然不是龟梨的比赛，但没忍住就发了简讯给龟梨，很平常的问候，告诉他自己到了临近的城市，可能会停留一阵。也没问龟梨有没有空见面。

龟梨过了很久也没回。山下把手机扔到了一边，想他期待什么呢？在东京龟梨和他见面也许只是一时兴起，难道他自己不也抱着不敢认真、不想认真的心态在做吗？而到了这里，龟梨几乎家喻户晓，他又能怎样，再说新赛季要开始了，龟梨要开始密集训练吧……

尽管如此，他还是有点说不出的郁闷，只好早早洗漱早早睡了，明天毕竟会有很多新的挑战。

第二天他跟着深津去跑了工地，在黄土漫天中走了一个多小时，下午又去商业谈判，简直一刻也不得停歇，深津就像超人一样精力充沛，时不时还会提问，山下的神经一直绷得很紧。

他直到傍晚才看到手机上龟梨回了信息，说他在集训中不能走太远，但山下如果有空的话可以来看，附了地址。

山下用地图搜索了一下距离，两个小时车程，说近不近。但眼下他这种忙得脱不开身的状况，抽四个小时都很勉强。山下叹气，是不是又要注定错过了？

但仅仅一周之后他就适应了这种工作强度，反正他单身，住酒店也没什么事，除了每天早上2小时的健身之外几乎都能用来工作。深津对他赞不绝口，说了好几次别短期了，干脆常驻吧，山下笑着没吭声，心里想着这样下去真的会过劳死啊。

到了周末，深津问他要不要去哪儿逛逛，山下想了想，脱口而出龟梨的球队集训地。深津大为意外，以为他对棒球不感兴趣，山下只好解释说既然要投资球场总要看看球队吧。深津深以为然，于是打电话安排，两个人坐车跑去看球队训练。

深津是棒球粉又是投资人，受到俱乐部热情招待，山下只想看人，一直站在他身后。俱乐部经理人把他们引给了球队教练，他们就站在场边边聊边看。

球员们在做一些肌肉拉伸和恢复练习，把身体扭成费力的形状，山下一眼就认出了龟梨，个子小小的，在一群壮汉中努力做伸展运动，视线就黏他身上下不来。教练叫停了训练，让队长带着几个明星球员过来，龟梨也走了过来，看到山下，愣了一瞬。

经理人把深津和山下介绍给球员们，一一握手，到了龟梨时，龟梨没忍住笑，就伸手给了山下一个紧紧的拥抱，山下拍着他的背抱着他好一会儿，也止不住笑。

深津有点吃惊。“你们认识？”

“从小一起长大的。”山下答。

“青梅竹马。”龟梨补了一句，又笑起来。

深津也很高兴，大叹这真是缘分，在龟梨返回训练之后还拉着山下问东问西，山下一一回答。

晚上深津邀请了俱乐部经理人和龟梨一起吃饭，四个人围坐一周，一开始是深津讲话，然后经理人，等到了龟梨讲，不知不觉就变成他和山下两个人捧哏逗唱，拿十几年前的老段子相互拆台，把深津逗得乐不可支，经理人都看了十分吃惊说真难得看龟梨这样开心。深津很感慨地说这么好的朋友真的要好好珍惜，举杯敬酒。

桌子底下龟梨踩了山下一脚，山下握住了他的手不让他乱动，面上还是一派正经模样回敬，特别不好意思说让董事长见笑了。

宾主尽欢地一餐饭吃完，山下装成不胜酒力的样子挂在龟梨肩上，说不好意思明天我是不是可以休假，好久没见Kame要叙叙旧，今晚我不回去了。深津点头答应，还贴心说他需要用车直接叫司机来接。龟梨也顺势说我送他回我家休息，明天可能会迟点来训练，经理人也答应帮忙跟教练说。

等到经理人和深津都走了，刚才的融洽氛围就忽然变得沉默。不言而喻的东西悬在空中，房间里的大象一样突兀。

山下松开了手，龟梨很快叫了车，开了车门偏头示意山下进来，山下钻进车里，碰到他的腿，龟梨看了他一眼，没说话。

一直安静地坐到龟梨租的房子，一前一后下车，上电梯，开门，龟梨手就有点抖，连着两次都没能把钥匙插进去，暗骂了一声。山下只是静静看他。

门一开，山下走进去，龟梨关上门。屋子里一片黑暗，龟梨伸手想开灯，被山下把手按住了。

“Kame……”他说。

房间仅有一点外面路灯投进来的微光，眼睛尚未适应黑暗只能看到模糊的轮廓。山下摸索着碰到龟梨的脸，用手指描摹过他的脸颊，顺着额头到鼻梁，再到嘴唇，停在下巴上没有动。龟梨发出一声深沉的叹息，抓紧了他的衣服，仰起头凑上前，用力吻了上去。

一个吻结束后，山下已经被龟梨推到了地板上，衣服被掀到了胸膛。皮肤相接才把悬了好久的心落回原位，好像直到这时才能真实地笑起来：“这么想我？”

“每天都想翘练习跑去见你啊。”龟梨一边吻他的胸膛一边模模糊糊地说。

山下顿了顿。“老实交代，你以前是不是也是这样？”

“是，简直毫无长进。”龟梨坦诚回答。

山下就一直笑，笑得龟梨不满地伸手掐他的腰，笑声就变了调，成了一声呻吟。

“P，我想要。”龟梨把手指放在他裤腰上徘徊，他有点犹豫，毕竟上一次的回忆算不上好。

“如果你还是个新手毛毛糙糙就算了。”山下答。“这一周我累得要死，只想躺平享受，不想给你交学费。”

龟梨吃吃地笑起来。“你很烦哎，有的享受还不行。”他拎着山下的领子把他拽起来，拉着他到卧室。这次开了灯，因为龟梨说想好好看看P的表情。

但事实证明龟梨确实不是太有经验，把山下弄得有点痛，就心浮气躁了起来，干脆把他按倒在床上，自己找准了角度慢慢坐了下去。等完全进入后他才喘出一口气来，感到久违的被涨满的感觉，开始像摇橹一样摇晃自己的身体，等适应后才轻轻浅浅地上下运动。

龟梨摸了摸他的腿。“P太有经验了我是不是应该感到担心？”

“我防护做很好，定期体检，身体健康。”山下答。

“不是这个问题。”龟梨叹气。“简直不愿去想你过的是什么生活。”

山下只是笑着舔了舔嘴唇。“别嫉妒啊，Kame，太多了你数不过来的。”

龟梨抓住了他的臀部，用腰力向上挺动，直到山下再也没法控制节奏。“没办法不介意吧……”他说着，咬住山下的脖子，就着连接的姿势把他一下掀了过来，抬高他的腿再次冲进去，这一次进得太深，山下惊叫出声，被他封在了嘴里。

Kame做上方也很不错呢，不愧是顶级球手，攻守皆宜，对身体控制力一流，强度和节奏都很正。山下被冲撞得头脑发晕的时候忍不住想。

结束之后山下去冲了个澡，回来时看到龟梨坐在床边抽烟。

“给我一根。”山下说，也拿过一根烟，龟梨用手拢着火帮他点燃了。直到这时山下才有空四处转转看看龟梨的生活空间。龟梨东西不少，衣服乱放，还有一个柜子专门用来放棒球用品，他走上前看了一会儿。

“啊，那个，我也有。”他指着其中一格里一罐小小的泥土说。

龟梨的脸显而易见地红了。

“某人走之前留在我宿舍的啊，好怀念。”山下叹息着，打开柜门，把那罐土拿了出来仔细端详，经过时间久远已经析出了不同层次，底层是黑色的，上面是黄色和红色的不明液体。

“大概想帅气地说‘答应你的吧，我终于去了甲子园，真抱歉没能拿回优胜，但不后悔’这种之类。”龟梨说，掸了掸烟灰，从他手里拿过那罐土，看了一会儿，又放了回去。

“没说出来很后悔吧。”山下说。

“非常后悔。”龟梨答道。山下转头看向他，龟梨眼睛里认真的神情让他吃了一惊。

“以前如果坦率一点也许不会变成现在这样。”龟梨说。“P非常辛苦吧。”

山下顿了顿，吸了口烟，又吐出来。“Kame，你是不是对我有什么误解？”他笑，却带了点尖利和冷淡。“我挺好的，你别想太多。人生苦短，及时行乐。”

龟梨欲言又止，最终什么也没说。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KP H警告

新赛季很快如火如荼地开始了。龟梨打了这么多年职棒，每一次上场还是会热血沸腾。

山下在赛季开始前就结束了他的外派工作返回了东京。他非常忙，龟梨在集训中也不可能经常有空，所以一共也没见几次，去过一次他的酒店，基本全程在床上没下来，之后只来得及在山下走之前约到饭店吃了一餐饭。他们还有简讯联系，但很少，龟梨赛后山下会给他发祝贺信息，仅此而已。

龟梨知道他俩的路径分开太久也太远了，他被棒球保护得太好，只要认真练习努力表现就会有回报，而山下所在的那个波谲云诡的商业世界他无从想象。他也非常清楚，他俩的关系只在见面时，以山下这种风格，回东京一个月估计就会有新的对象。想到这点令他不免感到难过，但他也非常清楚，山下待他是不同的，温柔可以作假，情绪不会，不是随便谁都可以比较。何况有太深的过去做底色，他也不怀疑哪怕到了这份上，他们还能接着做朋友——没什么能破坏这一点。

但除了这种偶尔的亲昵和深厚的友情之外还想要更多是不是就太贪心了？知道了山下灰暗的那一面，还不醒悟，眷恋他的温柔，甚至还想着占有，是不是自己的愚蠢？

可龟梨也并没有办法可以改变现状。山下距离他太远，强行把他拉到身边不可能，龟梨自己的赛事繁忙，又是公众人物，更难做出什么保证，更何况山下看起来一点都不想要他的保证——他在自己的世界如鱼得水，逍遥自在，为什么要为龟梨限制自己？

比赛要详细规划，根据对手制定战术，自己薄弱的地方要加强……非常忙碌的时候就不会想太多了。龟梨状态回升，连着几场比赛都投出了非常漂亮的球，帮助主队顺利晋级，还获得一场单场MVP。数据漂亮媒体又开始吹他，龟梨也习惯他们的反复无常了。

他在新的一场比赛里投球，投出几个漂亮的直球之后想换个曲线球，却忽然感到肩膀传来一阵熟悉的疼痛。又坚持了两局后实在无法继续，只能遗憾退场。队医给他紧急处理，但肩伤是老伤了，做过几次手术，医生警告过他不能再加重负担。只是作为球手，不尽力去搏怎么能行？

那场他们输了。加上龟梨旧伤复发，教练的脸色就很难看。拖拖拉拉做完赛后总结，龟梨又给拉到医院做彻底检查，所幸这次不算严重，医生只说需要休养一周。

龟梨回到球队宿舍，心情恶劣。输球就够糟糕了，下面两场比赛他都不能上场只能在场边看，又担心主队命运，又为自己感到沮丧……队里营养师送来晚餐，他接过，打开一看又是吃了很多遍的高蛋白低碳水，寡淡无味。他叹了口气，端着饭盒在沙发上坐下，把电视节目从第一个调到最后一个，也没看到哪个吸引他的节目。

手机一直响个不停。相熟的记者、熟的不熟的朋友熟人纷纷发来问候信息，龟梨凭心情挑了几个回了。就在他努力给侄子发信息告诉他自己没事时，被进来的电话打断了。

是山下。龟梨盯着手机上的名字看了几秒，才认命般接起来。

“喂。”

“是我。”山下说。“看到新闻了，肩伤复发了？”

“稍稍有点拉伤吧。”龟梨说。“休养一周就好了。”

“这样……要紧吗？”

“影响接下来两场比赛，其他好好休息的话应该没问题。”

山下安静了一会儿，好像知道了情况之后就意识到贸然打电话过来很失礼，顿在那里没动。

“你怎样？”龟梨插话帮他解了围。

“老样子，任人驱使。”山下说。“如果不是明天一大早又要开会，说不定就买票过去看你了。”

龟梨笑了一声，不怎么相信。

“有人照顾你吗？生活会麻烦吗？”山下问。

“其实也还好，不使力的话就没什么大碍。”

“但伤的是右肩吧？右手不能用很麻烦吧。”

“我习惯了。”龟梨答。“是老伤了，之前有半年都不能用右手，左手做事已经很熟练了呢。”

“反复伤影响会加重，很难康复，Kame还是要小心啊。”

龟梨被戳到痛处，有点恼火。“没办法的吧，上场总要拼尽全力，是球员的职责啊。就算胳膊废掉再也没法打球了也不能退缩，你是不能理解的。”

山下不说话了。

龟梨也觉得自己说太过了，口气缓和下来。“我会注意的。”他低声说。

“我其实一直想问你的，”山下说。“但……算了。下次见面再说吧。”

“什么？”

山下顿了顿，转换了话题：“很想见你。”

龟梨没忍住笑了起来。“说太多我会当真的啊，P。”

“现在找你要留票还来得及吗？”

龟梨愣了一会儿才回他。“让我看看还有没有办法。”

 

两周后山下抽了一个周末来看比赛。龟梨没上场，对此他感到抱歉，但山下说没关系多休养一些时间也好。

赛后龟梨等总结会结束之后就变装去了山下的酒店——他当然知道会发生什么。要他自己说，他也因为期待心脏砰砰跳动。

但山下没打算做。“我也不至于在你还伤着的时候做吧？万一不小心做过头，你伤势加重了怎么办？价值过亿的胳膊哎。”他抱着胳膊说。“我还不至于那么没人性。”

“你就这么控制不了自己？”龟梨哂笑。

“通常会更有自控力一点。”山下承认。“但对你不太行。”

“那我来好了，骑乘就没问题了吧？想做还怕没办法？”龟梨笑，伸出舌头招摇地舔了舔嘴唇，用手指扯开自己的衬衫扣子，露出一半胸膛。

山下挣扎了三秒，叹了口气。“你老实躺好。”他把龟梨推到床上，然后脱掉了自己的衣服，去浴室冲了个澡，出来的时候已经把润滑和扩张都做好了。

龟梨感兴趣地吹了声口哨。山下俯下身，把龟梨的裤子脱下，用鼻子蹭了蹭，随后伸舌头去舔他的性器给他口交，很快就把龟梨弄兴奋了。

“服务太到位了啊P。”龟梨伸手摸他湿漉漉的头发，被山下警告地瞪了一眼。

“别动。”山下说。他再抹了一点润滑剂，立起腰，扶好慢慢坐了下去。

龟梨毫不掩饰他的欣赏——山下这家伙，就算不谈过去他俩那些乱七八糟的历史，也绝对是他所遇到过的极品。脸和身材都无可挑剔，难得的是对自己的欲望极其坦诚，完全清楚如何满足自己和散发魅力，看他在床上的表现真是令人心旌摇曳。

“喂，别这样看我啊。”山下说着，他的脸已经红了起来，有薄汗让他的皮肤发着微光。

“P超好看啊。”龟梨说，抬起上半身，张开嘴，山下就弯腰和他接吻。

接吻是和插入不同的另一种温暖，分身被包裹着，又紧又热，但口腔的湿热是更直观的。舌头柔软潮湿滚热，嘴唇贴近又分开，还在极近的地方停留着。山下是接吻会闭眼的类型——长睫毛垂下阴影，颤抖着，对着龟梨的嘴唇喘息，喉咙里冒出压抑的呻吟，有软糯的鼻音，那种性感妙不可言。龟梨抓紧了他，躺好别动的警告抛到九霄云外，用力挺动着腰，只想着进入更深，让他尖叫，因为快感而丧失理智，露出失神的表情。

“Kame，别用力！”山下叫道，被颠得身体乱晃。龟梨掐住他的腰，固定住他，蹭过一点，山下一声甜腻的呻吟就变成惊喘，龟梨发现了，就一直往那里戳。山下很快调整自己伴随着他的动作起伏，如波浪一般摇晃，他全身肌肉都绷紧了，露出好看的筋脉。他也越来越控制不住自己，呻吟越来越大，龟梨不得不伸手捂住他的嘴，却根本捂不住，山下干脆一口咬住了他的手，音调陡然飚高，几乎用气声在叫，像猫叫春一样。

龟梨没能把持住，顶了几下就射了出来，他使了力气按住山下往下坐，手指掐进了肉里，肯定会留下痕迹。

“……叫你不要……用力啊……”山下喘着气，也射了出来，软倒在龟梨身上。

高潮来得太过激烈，龟梨还在头晕目眩，山下在他身上趴了一会儿就起身了。他一起身，就有白浊从他腿间流了出来，他一点也没在意，就这样摇摇晃晃地走到浴室去冲澡了。

龟梨看着他的背影发呆。高潮完的空虚攥紧了他。让他有一刻想时间倒流，停在之前那一刻。

……还是很不甘心啊。这样的山下，不想给任何人看见。不想给任何人占去。

山下很快就出来了，拿着毛巾擦头，示意龟梨也去冲一下。

“出了很多汗。”他说。“还是你想回去洗？”

龟梨抿了一下嘴唇。“不用这么急赶我走吧？”

山下倒是意外看了他一眼。“不是，你不回队里没问题吗？”他放下手。“你留我这里我很开心啊。”

龟梨气闷，觉得自己又幼稚了。他起身去冲澡，故意把步子踏很大，等水一淋，才冷静下来，想怎么这么蠢。山下难得过来一趟，为什么要把好气氛破坏掉？简直就像得不到心爱玩具的小孩似的。

他洗完澡出来，山下穿着浴衣靠在床上读书。他磨磨蹭蹭地走过去，被子一掀就趴山下身上了，还把下巴磕他胸上。这是撒娇，他知道——但反正山下也没推开他不是？

“《Schweser Study Notes》？这是什么？这么厚。”

“要考试啊。”山下说，把书举起来，腾出一只手来揉了一把龟梨的头发。“上班族的辛苦你不懂。”

“我是不懂。”龟梨答。“你说给我听。”

山下看了他一眼。“我是总经理特助，你明白吧？”

龟梨点头。

“所谓特助，虽然听起来很好听，是很难有上升发展空间的，因为属于辅助岗，辅助岗到了这一步也不可能再往上。往下去部门，基层做技术的人也不会服。虽然我老板对我不错，但等他退休我就要另寻他处。我是学经济学出身的，趁还年轻多考几个证出来，以后转技术管理就会很方便，毕竟我的经验履历很好。”

龟梨唔了一声。“很难吗？”

“很难啊，主要是没时间。”山下说。

龟梨翻了个身，爬到他身边躺下。“虽然你告诉我我很高兴……但你少出去约一点时间就有了。”

“你也太爱吃醋了吧？”山下失笑。

“会介意是没办法的吧？”龟梨说。“我不像你，可没有别的床伴。”

山下一边勾画重点一边心不在焉地回答：“Kame，这次我没有用套。你说呢？”

龟梨吃了一惊。

山下耸耸肩。“你好像完全没意识到。但我不是拿自己健康开玩笑的人。”

龟梨盯着他看。

“上次做过之后是我最后一次做血检。”山下又说。“你的话，完全不担心安全，所以就觉得没必要用了。”

龟梨张了张嘴，又合上。他觉得自己犯蠢了，但又觉得很高兴，于是忍不住要抱住山下蹭两下。山下被他一动，画歪了线，不满地喂了一声，但也没阻止他。

“倒是你，对自己多在意一点吧。”山下说。终于把书合上，也躺了下来，跟龟梨面对面。

“上次就想说了，你的自我意识有点薄弱啊。”他说着，伸手摸龟梨的嘴唇，龟梨立刻张开嘴，闭上了眼睛。

“就像这样——太容易被抓住了。”山下说，凑近了一点，用指甲按住了龟梨的嘴唇，不让他合上。“对自己的身体也是，虽然勇气是很重要，但突破了限度的话会很危险呢……”

“你可以换一种说法，说你很担心我。”龟梨说，伸舌头舔了一下他的手指。

“不担心我跑过来干什么？”山下哼了一声，撤开手指，用自己的嘴唇代替，合上了他们之间的距离。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微D/S暗示

龟梨和也这个人，是真的很难搞。山下想。

当然他知道他自己也很难搞，不然也不会现在还在单身。但真的和从前喜欢过很久、也怨恨过很久，自己小时候那点破事全都知道的人在一起，复杂程度大概比找个合心意的人上床要多一百倍吧。

问题就是，他太久没有进入一段认真的感情了——追溯起来，当年无疾而终的暗恋甚至称得上他最纯最真挚的爱。他知道的套路太多，非常清楚如何应对，这让他不太容易动心，也很难去相信。

他喜欢龟梨，当然，龟梨和他都不傻。但喜欢这件事表达的方式千千万，落到山下身上，就变成做爱一个途径，也不得不说是挺悲哀的。曾经他多么小心翼翼地待在龟梨身边，只用目光追随着他，尽己所能地保护他——但少年总归是要长大，原来的小跟屁虫长成了全国人都知道的明星，一颦一笑都能引起尖叫欢呼，而他能给他的变得那样少，只有床笫间的温存了。

所以龟梨为什么一定想不开要跟他“认真地”交往？现在这种状态不是挺好的吗？

就在山下返回东京没几天，龟梨终于得以上场，积蓄了许久的力量爆发，他们队大获全胜，还出现了几个超级经典的球。山下很为他高兴，但没想到龟梨当天晚上给他打电话，说：“如果今年打到总决赛的话，P跟我交往吧？”

山下愣了愣。“我们现在不算吗？”

“不是这种的。”龟梨说。“我是说，认真的那种——以共渡未来为前提的交往。”

山下呆了足足半分钟。“……Kame，你知道你是个明星吧？”他问。“而且还是棒球偶像。”

“这是我考虑的事，只是问你答不答应。”

山下是真的犹豫了起来。龟梨等了一会儿。“你还有一个多月时间可以考虑。但我觉得，为了我的状态着想，我们暂时别见面了。”说完他就挂了。

山下挂了电话还恍惚了好一阵。他刚才是不是被告白了？

 

龟梨的状态很好。山下心情复杂地看着他捷报频传，仿佛重回巅峰期。

他很想拒绝。但这也太残忍了，无论是对龟梨还是他自己来说。他也非常清楚，以他这种德性，龟梨是他唯一的出口。逃生通道。Exit。没了。

他当然可以继续做他的逍遥单身汉，一辈子欲海沉沦，最后玩不动了找个合眼的女人凑合过了，也许生孩子，也许不生，最后跟他公司里那些家里养着，外面嫖着的中年男人一样，谈论送多少钱的包能让女学生上自己的车，再好一点，在情人和家庭之间游刃有余，两边相安无事。

山下是单亲家庭出身，他痛恨这种事。也因此惧怕婚姻。他一点也不想有一天自己也步上父亲的后尘。

但一生只爱一个人，这真的是很沉重、很艰难的事了。如果他没有在太小的时候、在还不知什么是欺骗和谎言时爱上龟梨，他甚至都没有这一个出口，也幸好他还有这样一个出口，他不至于掉得太深，不至于完全忘记了真心的样子——但从另一个角度来说，也是因为他俩那些乱七八糟的历史，山下变成了现在的模样。

面对龟梨的话就没办法隐瞒，也没法逃避了。如果不成，他俩都会被毁掉。他们没有第二次机会再从自己的废墟里爬起来，收拾心情和力气再去等个十年二十年。当年还小，青春还长，还能装作什么也没发生，咬着牙去生活。到了这个年纪，其实未来的人生怎样大致也都能看得清，所谓个人历史的尽头，在山下为自己规划的路径里，是没有龟梨这个极大的干扰因素的。

绝对性是很可怕的事情，山下相当清楚，0或者100，并不能用别的对冲把它的代价和风险减低。

更何况，到底怎样才叫“认真的交往”？像跟女生约会一样去看电影、吃饭，遵循那种第一次牵手第三次接吻一个月上床的流程？他相信龟梨不至于这样想。山下自己都不知道什么叫认真的交往——他是交过几个时间较长的男女友，但哪一个能跟龟梨比？龟梨这种身份，又怎么能跟他“认真的交往”？两个人的地理距离、工作差别、人生理念……阻碍太多，山下想想就头大。

所以那家伙为什么能这样理直气壮地说请跟我认真交往？还加个限定条件“等我进总决赛”？他如果进不了怎么办？还会放弃不成？

山下想得头疼，忍不住要叹气。他并不是优柔寡断的人，但龟梨就这样把世纪难题往他面前一抛专心打球去了，也实在太厉害了吧。

 

龟梨真的一路打到了淘汰赛最后，最后几场是在东京打的。山下觉得他就是故意的——人都到东京了，山下肯定要去见他，去见他就肯定要谈清楚，而山下真的不想当他面说对不起我做不到。这对他来说也太难了。

最后晋级总决赛之前的三场比赛，第一场龟梨他们队胜了，第二场他们输了，而且输得很惨，到了关键第三场之前，山下都紧张得不行。他想给龟梨打电话鼓气，但又担心会让他分心。结果到了比赛前一天傍晚，山下还在加班，龟梨给他发了信息，是个酒店地址。山下站在公司阳台抽完了一整根烟，没头没脑地想了很多，最后走进去跟同事说不好意思有急事，剩下的我明天再来处理。

他回了趟家，拿了点东西，换了身衣服，走出门的时候想了想，去附近的店里买了些零食，拎着走去了酒店。

龟梨给他开了门。时隔一个多月没见，山下不能不说自己确实想他——加上龟梨给他出的难题，那简直是时时都会想了。

龟梨见到他，不明显地松了口气。山下把门关上，转身面向他。

“对不起，现在找你过来。”龟梨先开口。

山下摇了摇头。“我没什么，倒是你……”他有点担忧。“明天就要比赛了吧？”

龟梨笑得有点紧绷。“是啊，很令人期待。”

山下没说话，看龟梨在房间里走来走去，把自己的衣服从椅子上拿走，空出位置来，又走到一边去拿水壶杯子倒水。

“Kame，”他说。

龟梨没说话，只是在茶杯里放上茶包，酒店的水壶质量一般，他倒水的时候有一点飞溅了出来，烫到了他的手，他暗骂了一声。

“Kame。”山下说。他走上前去，握住了龟梨的手腕。

龟梨把水壶放到一边，他闭上眼睛，深深呼吸。

山下注视着他的脸。

龟梨睁开了眼睛，他的表情有一点破碎。“我很抱歉……”他还想说点什么，但说不出来，嘴唇颤动着，勉强地笑了起来。

山下什么话也说不出来。他真想现在就把自己的心掏出来，捧到龟梨面前，只要他别露出这种快要哭出来的表情。

“很蠢吧……都打过这么多次比赛了，我也还是会害怕。”龟梨停顿了很久才能继续。“会不行的吧？如果输了的话……这样想都是不行的吧？”

山下眼睛都湿了。“……我能为你做什么，Kame？”他哑着嗓子问。“任何我可以做的事？”

龟梨低下头看了看茶杯里氤氲升起的颜色。“让我什么都别想。”

山下深呼吸了一口气，看向他。“好。”他答应道。

他把自己带来的包放下，拉开拉链，拿出眼罩、口枷、皮质的手脚铐，整齐地一一摆好放在床上。

“你早准备好了？”龟梨有点诧异。

“有点预感。”山下说。“但并不想真的用上。”他叹了口气。“你真的确定吗？一旦开始不能随意停下。”

龟梨点点头。“我没玩过这种的……”他稍稍有点紧张，山下等着他。

“我知道规则，我明白要怎么做。”龟梨说。“只是没有做过。”

“对你应该没有难度。”山下说。“但你也要知道，这种事一旦开始没有回头路。”

“如果成功的话……结果是我会成为你的，对吗？”龟梨问。

山下沉默了两秒钟。“是。”

龟梨走上前，拾起眼罩看了看。“抱歉逼你做这样的选择。”他说着，给自己戴上了。

 

山下在把自己的手放到龟梨身上之前脑子里转过很多个念头。

他想起小时候的暑假他俩一起在龟梨家玩，玩累了就一起躺在凉席上睡觉，窗外蝉鸣，电风扇吱吱呀呀地吹，龟梨睡得四仰八叉，T恤掀开露出一小块肚皮。他的脸很干净，睫毛很长，树影在他抽条的四肢上投下斑驳的跳跃的光斑。山下看他看了很久，看他好看的颧骨和鼻梁下的阴影，嘴唇微张，他仿佛被蛊惑了一般上前，想尝尝他的嘴唇什么味道，是刚吃过的西瓜味道吗？还是更甜，像橘子汽水的味道？结果龟梨翻了个身，山下就吓跑了，心脏跳动得那样快，自己都不知道为什么。

他交第一个女友，偷吃禁果，女孩子的嘴唇和身体多么柔软，他兴奋得不能自已，想跟人悄悄炫耀，然后看到操场上龟梨在跑圈，手和腿都瘦瘦长长，晒得很黑，衣服被汗湿紧贴在背上，停下来休息的时候喘着气，抬起头时眼睛里有光。山下感到焦躁，还有口干舌燥。他想龟梨陷入欲望时会是什么样？还会这样干干净净得刺眼吗？这太肮脏了，他无法面对他。

他看到龟梨交了女友，对她微笑，拉她的手就像她是易碎的宝物。嫉妒像毒蛇窜上他的心。他在那一刻意识到了，他得不到他的——这痛苦撕碎了他。他一反常态地插了手，仿佛愚蠢的行动还能带来什么改变，在龟梨愤怒地朝他挥拳时绝望到了极致，又装作什么都不在乎。

龟梨来学校找他，他就有隐隐的预感。逃不掉了吧，除了疼痛之外难道没有窃喜吗？那个星星一样耀眼却越离越远的家伙终于会哭着说我想要你。却在清醒后只发现装着甲子园土的瓶子放在桌上，人不知所踪。电话关机，然后就是换号，然后就是进入选秀第一轮被选中，要远赴他乡的新闻。什么时候他知道龟梨的事都要从新闻上才能知道了？说好了一起来东京的吧？什么都不说，就这样消失是什么意思？！留他一个人在这个陌生的都市挣扎求生！那天晚上他喝得烂醉而归，和第一个拉住他的人上床，从此言笑晏晏，把所有眼泪心碎都留在了虚情假意的床单上。

谁的青春没有做过蠢事，没有爱过不该爱的人，只是山下经历的太伤筋动骨。校服上第二颗纽扣早就在这么多年的搬家里不知所踪，心里的痕迹什么时候才能消除？说着早已放下，说着都是大人了成熟点吧，别想那些情短爱长，结果看到他就没法停住，忍不住要抱他，要做到最后一步，忍不住要做过头。

——龟梨一身的伤啊。在他看不到的地方，默默地一个人走过来，每一条伤都是他在自己的战场上拼搏的证明。可再怎么用“勋章”这样冠冕堂皇的词来形容，疼痛也是真实的，记录的不是成功而是失败的不甘。媒体上的数据不过是冰冷的数字，现在他的小启明星是所有人的明星了——但光环之下的龟梨伤痕累累，疲惫不安，面对他自我意识薄弱到一勾就上手，完全不会拒绝。可他还是那个说“请跟我认真交往”的人。他把山下逼到死角，也把自己逼到悬崖，压力大到快要崩溃，唯一提出的要求是：让我成为你的吧。

山下不可能拒绝。这一辈子也就这一次，没有退路的蹦极，悬崖上跳下去，呼啸的风声在耳边，过去飞速闪过，仿佛自由飞翔，明知结局是粉身碎骨。

他走上前，把一只手按在龟梨肩上，稍稍使力，让他跪了下来。


	10. Chapter 10

龟梨醒来时是上午8点。他睡了足足9个小时。

他睁开眼睛，看向自己的手腕，并没有黑色的皮革拴着，也没有勒痕，仿佛昨天一晚上都是场绮梦。但他感到身体柔软，胸前和身后有微微的刺痛，暗示了不平凡的一夜。他头脑很清楚，肌肉也很放松，清新得如同刚吸过氧气。

他爬起身，山下不在。昨晚做完他把龟梨从混沌状态带出来，陪着他直到龟梨的依赖期过去渐渐睡着才离开，说一大早还要赶文件。龟梨摸了摸自己的脖子，也是干净的，山下甚至什么痕迹都没留下，还不如他俩的第一次。

但龟梨心情很好。山下的宣告主权做得很彻底。

他下床给自己找衣服穿，拿着手机看昨晚上错过的信息，并没有他想象中那么多，他挑着回了几条，想了想，又发了一条给山下说他起来退房了。

山下过了半分钟回了他一个笑脸和一个加油符号。

当天下午的比赛座无虚席。因为是东京主场，观众大多是东京本地人，主队加油声热烈。比分很胶着，主队一度领先了四分，又被龟梨他们一分一分追回来。但一直到最后一局，主队都在领先，加上客队王牌投手龟梨连投三球都被击飞，球场内已经有部分球迷开始提前庆贺了，客队最后一球龟梨换了打手位置，他顶住了巨大的压力，打出了致胜安打。一时间球场沸腾，主队球迷的哀叹和客队球迷的尖叫喝彩此起彼伏。龟梨兴奋地和队友们抱在一起，他们把他抬起来，高高抛向空中。

龟梨非常兴奋，回到更衣室时心脏还在砰砰跳。他接受了队友和教练的祝贺，每个人都对他说“太棒了！太精彩了！”，让他也如在云端漂浮。手机几乎爆了，但他还是准确地在一堆信息里找到了山下那条，说：“我在出口等你。”

他笑起来，开心得不得了，觉得人生快事莫过于此：胜利，心爱的人在等你。

他跟教练打招呼，说要提前撤，他在东京有朋友要聚，不跟大家一起走，在答应了回去一定请客之后他就拎着包走了。

快走到出口他就看到了山下，居然还是西装革履，跟一群穿着球服的粉丝们站在一起，显得格格不入。他走上前，给粉丝们签名握手，对他们表示谢意，余光看到山下不远不近地站着，似乎对这场面手足无措，忍不住笑。

他有技巧地边签边往前走，山下倒也不是毫无准备，他开了车来，停在路边。他远远对着龟梨示意了下，提前几步开，拉开车门，龟梨也走上来准备上车，回过头跟粉丝们告别。

一切都看起来非常正常，粉丝、胜利、队友、情人，全都令人高兴，龟梨和也处于轻飘飘的兴奋状态。谁知变故陡生：从旁边窜出一个中年男人，穿着东京主队的球衣，手里拿着一个桶，朝着龟梨冲了过来，大喊着：“去死吧！”兜头往他身上一泼。

事情发生得太快龟梨来不及反应，只是本能地紧闭眼睛，偏过头去，感到自己被重重一推，撞到了车，摔倒在地。

过来两秒粉丝们尖叫的声音才震耳欲聋地传来，龟梨回过神来，第一个映入眼帘的却是一片鲜红。

山下捂着脸倒在一边。他的头上、身上全是鲜艳的红色，地上也是一大滩。

龟梨的头嗡一下炸了，心脏都快停跳，他立刻上前跪下来，抓住山下的肩膀，听见自己的声音颤抖：“P？！P你还好吗？”

“Kame，是油漆……”山下说，他的脸有一半都沾上了红色，他紧闭着眼睛。“但你需要叫一下救护车。我……可能眼睛里进东西了。”

龟梨连忙掏手机打119，几乎握不住，花了半分钟才能组织语言。远远地那男人被赶上来的保安制服了，他也根本没意识到。红色太鲜明了，几乎占据了他全部的视线，让他的头都开始发晕。

保安迅速地聚集过来，隔离群众，又担心那摊东西里有什么不明物质，围起来保护龟梨，不让他靠近，他被从山下身边拉开，眼睁睁看着山下坐在那一滩红色里因为疼痛捂着眼睛颤抖，心都快被扯碎。还没走的队友也听到外面喧哗，意识到不妙，纷纷跑出来，想把龟梨接回去，但龟梨反抗激烈，要求在现场等救护车。

救护车来了，媒体也来了。龟梨不顾劝阻还是跟去了医院，山下被送去急救室处理眼睛和身上的油漆。龟梨立刻就被闻风而来的媒体围住了。“龟梨先生您没事吧？需要做检查吗？”、“对于这一事件我们深表遗憾，这会影响您之后的赛事吗？”、“您受惊了。很庆幸您没有受伤。可以跟我们描述一下当时的情形吗？”话筒都快戳他脸上了。

一群秃鹫。

我好好的，什么事也没有。但现在躺在那里，不知道还能不能看得见的是我爱的人。为了保护我受的伤。

龟梨想对他们这样大喊。但他一个字也没说，把拳头握得死紧，牙根咬得酸痛。一片鲜红总在他眼前晃荡，山下仿佛在血泊里颤抖的样子一遍遍闪过。但他不可以倒下，不可以崩溃，他不能任性地把自己的私生活变成别人茶余饭后的一点牙剔。他答应过山下，他会认真维护他们的关系，那显然不包括曝光。

经理人也看出他脸色极差，在爆发边缘，连忙出来打圆场说一场意外，龟梨先生受了惊吓，请给他一点空间之类，把媒体劝走。

当天晚上龟梨胜利和泼油漆事件都上了头版。和泼油漆事件比胜利反而显得不那么重要了。大概比赛总是有输赢，而人生中的戏剧性事件则刺激得多、也更吸引眼球。山下被用“龟梨和也在东京的友人Y”称呼，一句轻描淡写的“因泼油漆事件受伤住院”就能带过，这样的形容词虽然没有说错但跟真相又总是差距遥远。

龟梨一直在医院等到急救结束。

处理油漆费时费力，虽然不需要动手术，但要反复冲洗和检查。一开始为了保护现场他们没有立刻给山下冲洗，耽误了点时间，角膜受了损伤，需要休养。

所有检查结束后龟梨去病房看他。山下已经换掉了衣服，只穿着单薄的手术服，头发也洗干净了。他戴着眼罩安静地坐在椅子上，等待着不知是谁来告诉他下一个结果，带他离开。龟梨忽然觉得他也如此脆弱啊，和前一天晚上他可以把自己完全交出去的那个形象并不一致。他的脖子很细，身体也不健硕。一把刀，一颗子弹，甚至一桶硫酸，这个人就永远都会消失了——这样的想象在过去的几个小时里被他一直努力地摒弃在思维的角落，但看到真人不知怎地就又冒了出来。

他们浪费了多少时间，刚刚才看到一点希望。十几个小时前他们还在温存，山下残酷而温柔的表情还历历在目，而仅仅一天之隔发生了这么多事，龟梨有种失而复得的错觉。难道不都是他的错吗？是他突破了界限，让山下无路可退，也是他引起了别人的嫉恨。山下做错了什么？除了爱他之外？但现在坐在医院的椅子上穿着灰蓝手术服脸色苍白无法视物和自如行动的是山下，不是他龟梨和也。

“P。”龟梨说，走上前，摸了摸他的手。

“啊，Kame，”山下听出了他的声音，朝他的方向转过头来。“你还好吗？”

龟梨忍了忍，没忍住，鼻子就酸了。“我没事，一点都没有。”

山下微笑了一下。“那我就放心了。闹哄哄到现在，都没来得及跟你说话。”

龟梨在他面前坐下，弯下腰，抓住了他的手，按在自己脸上。怎么办，就算已经变成了这样、就算知道会给山下带来伤害，他也一点都不想放手，这样想的自己，很自私吧？

但山下只是笑，他一笑就像屋子里充满了阳光。“对了，忘了跟你说，很棒的比赛。你真是太厉害了，我看得心脏都快跳出来。说起来这算我第一次看你职棒现场？太帅气了，算是明白为什么那些粉丝迷你迷得死去活来。真为你骄傲。”

龟梨咬住了嘴唇。他的视线开始模糊，很快眼泪就涌了出来，控制不住地顺着脸颊往下流。

“怎么了，Kame？”山下意识到哪里不对，放轻了声音。

“……别说了。”

山下安静了一会儿。“别怕，Kame，别怕啊……“他说。”我其实觉得幸好是我，你还有重要的比赛啊，不能让期待你的人失望吧？”他摸索着用手指去擦龟梨的眼泪，却越抹越多，龟梨哽咽了起来，最终还是没忍住，伸手抱住他，哭出了声，把眼泪都抹到了他的衣服上，沾湿了他的肩部。

 

泼油漆事件影响很大。NPB发了谴责和自省的信，要求球迷保持冷静。东京队也出来公开道歉，说这种行为是不可原谅的。龟梨事后接受了采访，表示谅解球迷的心情，但不能让仇恨沾染球场，以后还是会公平公正地比赛，尽己所能地回报所有关心和爱护他的人。他还特别提到虽然我没有受伤，但我的朋友受伤是比伤害我更令人心痛的事，让无辜者受害是这类事件必须要被记住并且杜绝再次发生的重要原因。

山下跟公司请了三周假，他不能频繁用眼，时不时还得戴眼罩，上班高强度的电脑工作不太适合他。距离总决赛开赛还有一阵休息期，龟梨干脆住进了他家里。教练组给他发了详细的训练计划和对手球队的录像，也就没再管他。

所以从某种程度来说也算一个契机让他们俩学着如何在一个屋檐下相处。

第一周来探望山下的朋友来了一波接一波，有公司同事，也有各种前男女友炮友，龟梨对后者有点不爽，为什么山下是分手还能做朋友的类型啊？危机感陡生，又碍于身份不好发作。访客见到龟梨在，都有点吃惊，龟梨只好不厌其烦地解释事情因我而起，山下又是我多年好友，在这种时候当然不能扔下他不管。这为他意外博得了情深义重的好名声。

山下其实很过意不去，觉得耽误他训练。但他家楼下不远就有球场，龟梨跑去练过，立刻就被围观了，岂止是围观，简直是轰动，附近高中的教练直接把自己的棒球队拖了过来，让一群准备挑战甲子园的小男孩们看他打球。龟梨一个人打也无聊，干脆和他们练手，还真的发现几个好苗子。他有亲和力，又乐于教导，最近战绩又辉煌，这一传十十传百，三天后已经有三个棒球部在球场等着跟他练习了。

跟小孩子打球让龟梨很开心，职棒是严酷的厮杀，竞技体育本来如此。但甲子园是无论多少次想起来都会觉得热血沸腾的，那光辉的让他声名鹊起的一战直到现在还会被人提起。从事这一职业十余年，状态起起伏伏，要说完全没有倦怠也不可能，但看着孩子们认真拼搏的样子就能想起自己当年不顾一切的勇气和青春，好像还能涌起再奋斗个十年的力量。

山下也趁这段时间准备考试，不能大量用眼就用podcast把考纲和题目在家里放出来，龟梨进门时房间里总是环绕着他听不懂的英文专业名词。他走进房间，山下紧闭着眼睛，双手合十，跟念经一样默诵，龟梨靠在门边，看他看了半天，直到山下意识到什么，睁开眼睛，看见他，笑起来。龟梨于是走过去跟他接吻，在他把手放进衣服里时逃开，笑着跑去厨房找东西吃。

有很多亲昵的机会。山下一个天天健身房2小时的人，现在被限制运动，那点精力无处发泄，躁得发慌，看龟梨每天玩得汗水淋漓快乐地回来眼睛都要冒绿光。他们在家里的各个地方做爱，戴着眼罩的山下高潮的样子性感得无与伦比，而龟梨愿意为他丧失理智的时刻做任何事。

 

然而再甜美的幸福时刻也只是偷来的时间，付出了高昂的代价。三周后山下回到公司，而龟梨也走进总决赛的球场。这一次他们苦战七场，最终以小分差败北，遗憾离开。

生活回到了原来的轨道——或许只是表面上看起来是。龟梨依然在球队做着他的棒球偶像，但他的合同即将到期，好几家球队都在和他接洽，老东家也开出高薪希望他留任。山下依然非常忙，他的考试近在眼前，忙到一个月都抽不出空来看龟梨，连电话和简讯都很少。但龟梨不是特别担心。他在一次日常的电话里说了我爱你，之后又说了一次。山下的反馈是寄到他家的鲜花和戒指。龟梨当然没戴，但和他的甲子园泥土一起收藏了起来。

龟梨所期待的命运最终还是以他意想不到的方式回馈了他。

在焦灼的几方拉锯和暗潮涌动的谈判之后，东京方面终于向他伸出了橄榄枝。而这个消息是山下亲自告诉他的。

他的情人带着厚厚一沓文件飞到了他的城市，代表深津和球队谈判。而龟梨直到进会议室才知道。

山下瘦了不少，颧骨都凸了出来。他风尘仆仆地赶来，显得有些疲惫，但非常精神，他微笑着向各位问好，眼睛从龟梨身上一掠而过，半点情绪也没露出来。他戴着银框眼镜——眼伤后他就舍弃了隐形。而龟梨的视线简直没法从他身上移开，他从来没意识到自己对眼镜还有这样的癖好。

山下开出了球队很难拒绝的价码，包含附近球场的共建、租赁使用以及后续分红，球队方面跟他就一些细节进行了讨论，山下温文尔雅地回答，声音不高，滴水不漏。

龟梨没说话，只是看着他表演。这是山下的战场。

跟球队商量完了，他们才一齐看向实际话题的中央，台风眼一样平静的龟梨。

“好。”龟梨只说了一个字。

他还能说什么？他没扑上去抱住山下亲他一脸口水已经耗掉了他一整年的忍耐力了。

山下微微上翘了嘴角，一个温暖不失狡黠的笑。

 

所以第二年龟梨就转会去了东京。山下终于通过了自己的考试，拿着证书跳槽到了深津那里，也因为他和龟梨关系好，深津派他去管体育产业的一块，想借助龟梨的影响力获得更多资源。这让他得以名正言顺地出入龟梨的球队，无形中他所代表的资本力量也成为龟梨的背景，帮助龟梨在球队站稳脚跟。

龟梨在东京租了房子，就在山下隔壁，但其实住山下那里多，他自己那屋子只是个幌子。他很喜欢楼下的球场，有空的时候还会过去指导学生们打球。记者们也喜欢在那里蹲他，时不时会撞到山下跟他玩接抛球。但山下很狡猾，他以龟梨的经理人自居，龟梨和也的私人助理跟他同进同出也不是什么会引起媒体骚动的爆点。

但还是有人知道他们的关系，深津就发现了。老头子摸着下巴深思了半天，逼着山下跟他签了一堆不平等条约，就做主把山下的经理人身份坐实了。山下从此得打两份工，每天都忙得眼前发黑。可让他扔掉哪一份他又都舍不得，管理岗位是他一直以来的事业追求，龟梨的发展他亲手管着也满足他的控制欲，堪称痛并快乐。倒是龟梨看不过去，找深津谈，也被老狐狸绕进坑里，免费为他拍了几支广告。

除此之外，还算幸福吧。挤在浴缸泡澡的时候一起吐槽老板，为谁洗碗谁整理房间争执不休，衣服混在一起穿，谁都懒得做饭点不同的外卖，为支持哪支球队冷战又和好……生活没完没了，爱情也是。

山下的年假他们一起飞去美国度假。在纽约看洋基队比赛，酒店订的顶层房间，有天台，傍晚时分，红云席卷，曼哈顿的天际线光辉璀璨，他俩找角度自拍找了半天，就看那云一瞬就变暗、变蓝，甚至来不及按快门。龟梨有点惋惜，山下却说记忆是比照片更好的东西。

他想，谁说不是呢？漫长的过去一直延续至今，能够记住的都是有价值的。

远处有街头艺人在表演，唱着一首爵士小调，歌声悠扬，最后一点晚霞随着一首终了消失无踪。三分钟仿佛一生年华，余音绕梁，刚刚觉得遗憾，却听到琴声齐鸣，城市灯光渐次打开，不夜城苏醒，原来不过是序曲。

 

-end-


End file.
